Lonely
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: Existe un humano criado por almas que esta apunto de abarcar un viaje que le hará conocer a su verdadero yo, el lado más oscuro y oculto de su alma. Descrpción más a fondo en el primer capítulo.
1. Decidido

_**Nota de aútor:**__ Si recuerdan el final del libro, había un niño que estaba siendo criado por una familia de almas, bueno tuve la idea de tomar a ese niño para hacer esta historia, en la que después chocará con Melanie y Wanderer, pero muchos años después de los acontecimientos de "The Host". Ojala les guste._

* * *

**Descripción general:**

Su nombre era Matthew Stove, un humano adoptado por las almas que nunca fue borrado por ellas, se le permitió vivir en su sociedad. Matthew ahora es un joven de 19 años que sabe que algo falta en su vida, siendo criado por la bondad y la moral descubre que hay un lado oscuro de su persona que se ve tentado a explorar alejado de sus padres, pero lo que no espera es que el el alma "Canción de la luz estelar en una noche de luna llena", alias Luna, lo acompañe siguiendo el deseo de su cuerpo Huesped. Su travesía los llevará a eventos que ninguno de los dos hubiese esperado y Matthew irá descubriendo su verdadera naturaleza, mientras que Luna se ve amenazada por la resistencia de humanos que los buscan, forzando a Matthew a protegerla, ¿Será el destino de Matthew convertirse en parte de la resistencia para finalmente descubrir el lado oscuro de su ser o se quedará con las almas para protegerlas de los humanos que quieren sus cuerpos de vuelta? Aquí empieza Lonely (Solitario)

**Prefacio:**

Quizá es mi naturaleza, quizá es mi instinto, quizá es mi deseo o quizá es mi destino, pero siempre supe que yo no encajaba, siempre supe que era distinto, criado entre la bondad y la luz, me di cuenta de que mientras más intensa era la luz que me rodeaba más profunda se volvía la oscuridad dentro de mí. Me da miedo, pero a la vez intriga, al momento en que deje que la oscuridad se esparciese por mi cuerpo supe que el sabor de ella era una delicia, y que no solo era la sensación y el pensamiento el tentador, sino que al el momento en que rendí mi cuerpo a la creciente oscuridad humana pude darme cuenta de como te atrapa, sin embargo la luz tampoco me quería abandonar, le temía a la oscuridad que me arrastraba y no me quería abandonar por más que pareciese que el dolor la iba a desgarrar. Si me dejaba arrastrar por la luz hasta su punto máximo sería cegado, pero también lo sería si dejaba que la oscuridad me condujiese hasta el más profundo de sus abismos, solo quedaba quedarse en medio en un tenuo atardecer que me permitiese alzar la vista a un mundo al que ya no pertenecía, puesto que había aceptado la maldad en mí, pero a la vez la bondad. Era humano, y por más que lo quisiese ya no pertenecía al lugar que alguna vez pertenecí y me dio felicidad. Ya no podía, por ser humano, ya no podía, por no querer abandonar la humanidad. Y aún así la rosa silvestre del amanecer alza su mirada en mí y deja que los vientos la guíen hacia mí. Aunque no compartamos la misma naturaleza, nuestros destinos se han cruzado por la eternidad convocante. Y así como ella ha aceptado mi oscuridad, yo he aceptado su luz y juntos no somos, y a la vez somos.

**Decidido**

Ya ha estas alturas levantarse no era más que un reflejo. No era el primer, ni el último día en que tendría este continuo problema que me asechaba. El aburrimiento, la falta de emoción, todo era tan perfecto que caía en la perfección, todo era una regularidad y una rutina que simplemente me causaba nausea. Suspire, tenía que estar agradecido, tenía que mostrarme feliz, vivía como ellos, debía mostrarme como tal.

Me dirigí al baño y con el agua del lavamanos plateado enjuagué mi rostro una y otras vez para apreciar por unos segunds mis azules ojos, ojos humanos, diferentes. Suspire una vez más, lo hacía a menudo era la única forma de reprender todos esos gritos de desesperación que yacían en lo profundo de mí. Un joven alto, con una gran cabellera rubia desordenada, y una piel tan palida que se quemaría en cuestión de minutos ante un sol sin protección. Algo no estaba bien con la persona en frente al espejo, era el mismo, pero a la vez siempre sentía que faltaba algo. Tenía el mismo sentimiento desde el inicio de la pubertad, o incluso antes, sentimientos irascibles reprimidos hasta el fin, por mis padres que tanto me querían, cuidaban y protegían. Me saqué el pijama y me fui a la ducha, permitiendo que las gotas rociasen mi musculoso cuerpo. Tenía que ser musculoso, porque era el capitán del equipo de basketball del instituto... aunque nunca importó mucho, los participantes siempre terminaban como ganadores o los partidos interrumpidos por discuciones formales que terminaban en absurdos abrazos. Nunca me quejé, era como debía ser, tenía la paciencia para soportarlo, ¡Pero he ahí el problema! ¿Por qué tenía que soportar algo que estaba bien? ¿Qué es lo que lo hacía tan molesto a mis ojos? No lo podía comprender, y la duda asaltaba hasta hoy mis pensamientos, mientras el agua rociaba mi cuerpo. Los deportes era lo único que me permitía no caer en la locura, y me esforzaba demasiado por no caer en ella, lo último que deseaba era el sufrimiento de mis padres, o que decidieran que era un peligro y debía ser... reemplazado. Ese fue siempre uno de mis temores, por lo cual me esforzaba por actuar como alma. Era difícil, pero lo lograba, incluso fingía interes en las clases. Nunca le vi el sentido a aprender acerca de los otros planetas, yo nunca iría, así que todo quedaba en mi imaginación y luego escribía historias, pero esas historias no podrían ser publicadas nunca, porque eran demasiado oscuras como para que un alma las soportase.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé y salí de la casa. Mi madre, la sanadora, ya estaba en el trabajo atendiendo a almas heridas o insertando, quizá, alguna nueva alma que hubiese llegado al planeta. Y mi padre, el buscador... no habia aparecido en los últimos días, se encontraba bordeando el desierto. La verdad es que no tenerlos en casa un buen tiempo era un alivio, no tenía que pretender para nadie, solo para mí, porque ya no sabía quien era en realidad. Nunca lo supe bien, nunca entendí porque decidieron conservar a un humano, mi raza había matado a cientos de millones o quizá más, no de los suyos, sino de su propia raza a lo largo del tiempo. Con ese deseo ardiente de violencia, venganza y orgullo, ¿Cómo podía un alma si quiera considerar conservar a la raza que no porían tolerar? Mis padres eran muy especiales, porque todos los demás siempre me miraban con miedo, terror en realidad. Las almas siempre fueron amables conmigo, pero les daba miedo, siempre me integraban, pero podía sentir el horror que salía de los poros de su piel.

Salí de la casa con un polera manga corta blanca y mis usuales pantalones beich, llenos de bolsillos, junto con mis deportivas para trotar un poco el camino a la universidad para aprender lo que las almas harán en el próximo planeta que elijan.

Y no fui el único que eligió este camino para llegar a la universidad. Al llegar al parque que tenía que cruzar me encontré con "Canción de la luz estelar en una noche de luna llena", o como yo le llamaba Luna. Su cuerpo huesped era una mujer deportista, una joven con una gran pasión por el atletismo, por lo cual le encantaba correr. Estaba vestida de un buso azul en el cual caían sus lacios y saludables cabellos color chocolate. Su piel no era morena, pero era mucho más oscura que la mía. Sus ojos verdes me saludaron, pero mostraban todavía algo de temor. La diferencia entre nuestros ojos era muy notoria, y eso nos distinguía fuertemente.

-Hola Luna- saludé con una forzada sonrisa.

-Buenos días Matthew, ¿Qué tal se encuentra tu madre? Espero que bien, me hizo mucho bien a mí después de que mi tobillo se dislocase.

-Ella esta bien, y papá también.

-¿Has hecho algo últimamente? Quizá podrías venir con mi familia a una escalate que haremos el próximo mes.

-Suena interesante- la escalata era una de mis actividades preferidas, pero a veces me preocupaba el deseo que sentía de dejarme caer, como si ya no soportase mi alrededor-. Pero debo pensarlo detenidamente. Puede que tenga que arreglar asuntos para el campeonato.

-Al equipo le ha ido muy bien contigo.

-Les iría bien con culquiera- susurré esa frase con tan poco voz que Luna no escuchó.

Continuamos nuestro trote hasta que llegamos a la universidad. Todo era tan rutinario y aburrido, los mismos rostros saludando, los mismos nombres largos y complicados, los mismos seres que solo mostraban bondad los unos a los otros. Me comenzaba a volver loco, hoy era el día en que finalmente perdería la cabeza. O eso pensaba. Ese pensamiento era tan común en mí que ya simplemente lo ignoraba. La ventaja de ser un humano es que la mentira era una gran fácilidad, las almas no estaban acostumbradas a ellas y yo era un buen mentiroso en los momentos de desesperación en que simplemente necesitaba un poco de aire. Y con cualquier excusa conseguía que el profesor me escoltase hasta la salida de la universidad y me alzase la mano con alegría en forma de despidad y esperando que me recuperase.

Pero hoy era diferente, podía sentirlo. Hoy podía sentir como el flujo de la sangre me dijo que debía hacer algo por mi cuenta. Mientras nuestra profesora explicaba como respiraban los seres del planeta de fuego, mi mente comenzó a divagar sobre una aventura, un viaje solo, en el desierto, luchando por sobrevivir. Deseaba vivir un riesgo, algo que pudiese matarme, no quería morir, todo lo contrario deseaba sobrevivir, pero necesitaba llevar mi vida al límite y entonces quizá finalmente este ardiente deseo en mi pecho se calmaría. Miré a mi izquierda y me di cuenta de que Luna me miraba fijamente, pero tan pronto como cayó en la cuenta de que la había descubierto, avergonzada se dio media vuelta e hizo una pregunta.

-¿Los entornos son muy feroces?

-Sí, Canción de la luz estelar en una noche de luna llena, es un planeta bastante peligroso y solo las almas más osadas se atreven a vivir una vida allí, por lo general esas almas han tenido al menos cuatro vidas.

Me gustaría vivir en ese mundo... ese fue el pensamiento que se me vino a la cabeza, los alrededores de aquí también podían ser peligrosos con los animales, pero estaban tan bien controlados que era muy difícil que ocurriesen accidentes. Tenía que buscar algo emocionante en el acto o rompería la silla de metal que me sostenía. Así que en mi pupitre comencé a escribir una historia de como hubiese actuado en el mundo del fuego, de como me hubiese enfrentado a los alrededores, hasta que llegué al punto de sentimientos de desesperación, en la cual mi historia se convirtió una vez más en las que solo podían ser reservadas en mi mente.

Una vez terminado el perido, corrí a casa a gran velocidad. Les escribiría a mis padres una nota, después de todo teníamos una semana de vacaciones en la universidad, este había sido el último día.

Entré a la casa y busqué lápiz y papel en donde deje un mensaje. Mis padres siempre confiaban en mí y no era la primera vez que salía por mi cuenta, por lo cual no les importaría mucho si yo los dejaba por un par de días. Lo que yo no sabía es que sería mucho más tiempo.

Subí a mi habitación y en mi mochila guardé todo lo necesario, pero tendría que detenerme a comprar antes de partir. De momento guardé muchos lápices y cuadernos, tendría que escribir en algún momento, era el medio por el cual podía deshaogar la desesperación, y necesitaría estos recuerdos tan vividos como se pudiesen en mi futuro humano en la sociedad de las almas.

Guardé ropa también, y con todo listo podría partir, usando la motocicleta que se me fue regalada el año anterior.

Solo faltaba ir a comprar. Estaba todo lo demás listo.

Vi la casa una última vez, y sin arrepentimientos encendí la moto para partir.


	2. Amenazado

**Amenazado**

Se sentía bien el viento en la cara, como si al acelerar y sentir el pasmo del viento en mi rostro se alcarase mi mente, hubiese acelerado aún más si no existiese la regulación de velocidad que mantenían las almas, así que no podía superar los 50 kilómetros por hora, sin embargo la emoción de estar haciendo esto era tan grande que simplemente no me importo. Serían cuatro o cinco días a lo más, no quería que mis padres se preocupasen demasiado en mi ausencia.

La noche me sorprendió, la luna llena brillaba más de lo normal y se veía más grande. Era una noche agradable en una ciudad en la que nunca sucedía nada, y aún cuando era imposible pensar que alguien lo haría, sentía que era observado, que estaba siendo espiado por alguien. En mi vida había sentido esta sensación y por un momento tuve la tentación de acelerar. Era una estúpidez, me dije. No tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, las almas eran demasiado buenas, jamás serían capaces de hacerme daño en ninguna circunstancia. Sería humano, pero era una de ellos. Y el castigo nunca existió, es más, la palabra no la habría descubierto si no fuera por la lectura de textos antiguos que habían en la casa.

Detuve la moto en un almacen, había algunas cosas que necesitaría en este viaje. Revisé lo que había llevado en mi bolso. Para mi suerte también había traído el kit de emergencia con los equipos de sanación de mi madre en caso de emergencia, y un cuchillo largo de caza, solo por si acaso.

Entré y me sorprendió la rápidez en la que el vendedor se dio cuenta de que no era un alma. Escuché como tragaba saliva.

-¿Eres tú uno de esos niños adoptados?

-Niño no tanto- me reí-. Pero sí- saqué una credencial que estaba firmada por mis padres, ahí estaba mi foto.

El vendedor dio un suspiro de alivio, mientras que con un lazer confirmaba que fuese verdadera. Tras eso me dejó elegir los implementos para mi viaje.

-¿Eres Matthew Stove?

Me sorprendí, ¿Cómo sabía quien era?

-Sí.

-Mi hijo esta en la selección de basketball de la Universidad de Michigan.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Su nombre es Sean, dice que desde que entraste al equipo el desempeño ha mejorado.

-Trabajo duro.

-No lo dudo. Seguramente ese será tu llamado al salir de la universidad.

-Puede ser- terminé de llevar las botellas de agua a la caja, junto con varias barras energéticas y demás para el camino. Mi mochila estaría por estallar, pero aguantaría el peso hasta que llegase a Tucson-. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, y dígale a su hijo que tenemos que seguir esforzandonos.

-Se lo diré- me dijo con una sonrisa, ya se había relajado ante mi presencia-. Es bueno saber que hay humanos como tú...

-¿Qué otros humanos hay?- pregunté sin entender a que se refería.

El vendedor se quedó paralizado y no lo forcé a contestar, seguramente entendió que mi comentario era una pregunta rétorica y lo dejaría así.

Salí del almacen alzando la mano y luego me puse el casco de la moto una vez más, a la vez que encendçia el motor. Y lo sentí una vez más, unos brillantes ojos vigilandome en la oscuridad. Por un momento pensé que un buscador podría estar espiandome, pero si eso era todo, no había ningún peligro en la noche, seguramente simplemente se sentía confundido por mi condición de humano, mas si me llegaba a detener todavía tenía mi identificación. El vehiculo hizo un sonido estridente cuando comencé a acelerar, y sentí una vez más como la brisa nocturna atravesaba mi rostro. Y de repente, de la nada una lágrima cruzó mi rostro, no sabía de donde venía, yo estaba demasiado bien como para haberme puesto a llorar, así que no comprendía como llegó allí. Pensé que pudo haber sido alguna llovizna que estaba por comenzar, sin embargo el cielo estaba despejado. No comprendía de donde vino ni le di importancia.

Las horas pasaron y me comenzó a llegar el cansancio, sin embargo me faltaba una hora más para Tucson, y de ahí haría una expedición cercana al desierto para escalar en las montañas. Pero algo hizo que me desviara al desierto, quizá fue una corazonada o el destino, no obstante algo en mí ordenaba a todas las células de mi cuerpo que perdiese al individuo que me perseguía. No era un buscador, era algo más. Y por un momento me aterré, ¿Qué podía ser si no era un alma? No, había un alma siguiendome, pero había algo más también. Vi en el espejo retrovisor no solo el cadilac que me seguía desde el inicio, sino también una camioneta que había aparecido de la nada. Y vi algo que en mi vida jamás había visto más allá de los viejos libros escritos por humanos. Una escopeta reventó la llanta del cadilac rojo que comenzó a patinar. No podía permitirlo, todo en mí hizo que girase la moto y me dirigiese a asistir al alma que estaba siendo atacada por un ser desconocido. No sabía que hacer, y aún así aceleraba guiado por el horror, odiaba pensar que un alma podría morir, las almas eran parte de mi sociedad, y siempre me cuidaron. Por más temor que me tuviesen, siempre me acogieron, no pensaba permitir que les quitasen la vida sin que yo interviniese. Pero cuando vi que de la camioneta apuntaban el arma hacia mi pecho mi corazón resaltó, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de violencia, me paralizé y esta vez estaba seguro de que estaba llorando del pánico, mientras aceleraba más que nunca. Giré a la vez que escuché como la bala salía disparada. Rozó mi casco. Tenía que pensar en algo, no obstante ¿Qué podría hacer? Quizá esperar a que se le acabaran las balas y actuar como señuelo. Era una táctioca arriesgada, pero no podía hacer nada más, no podía pensar o procesar entrar en un acto violento, ¡Jamás había estado en uno y no pensaba que pudiese hacerlo ahora! Pensar por un momento en cortar con el cuchillo de caza a quien nos disparaba me hizo derramar una nueva lágrima de pánico. Así que la primera opción era la única, eso o esperar a que alguna alma viniese a ayudar, ¿Y qué harían? Eran incapaces de pelear, por lo tanto tendría que atenerme a hacer de señuelo y evitar que las balas me llegasen. Nuevos disparos llegaron hacia mí y la suerte me tocó cuando las llantas tocaron la arena en la cual el desierto comenzaba y la motocicleta resbaló, junto conmigo, evitando que me llegasen a tocar las balas que habían disparado recién. Nueve balas perdidas, ¿Cuántos cartuchos tendrían cómo para atacar de manera tan despreocupada? Miré hacia el cadilac que había dejado de patinar, y pude adivinar que a pesar de que el alma debía estar aterrada, ella no quería dejarme morir así como así. Había salido del auto, y aún en una distancia de un kilómetro y medio me di cuenta de que era Luna, quien seguramente ya había entrado en un pánico más profundo que el mío.

Dos personas salieron del automovil, uno con la escopeta y uno con un cuchillo. Busqué con rápidez mi cuchillo de caza, no pensaba que fuese capaz de usarlo para atacar, pero al menos tenía que tratar en la mayor desesperación.

El hombre con el arma llegó a mí, y yo traté de alzar el cuchillo con terror. Mi mano temblaba y mi amenaza parecía más una burla que cualquier otra cosa. Mis ojos destellaron lágrimas, lo que le reveló al hombre que tenía la escopeta en mi craneo que no sería capaz de usarla. Era el fin. El viejo y alto hombre en chaqueta negra estaba por jalar el gatillo hasta que la luz de una linterna me cegó.

Gritó, y el otro se detuvo antes de llegar a Luna, quien se paralizó en el acto.

-¡Es humano!- gritó.

No sé si fue por la presión del momento o que, pero embestí al tipo de la escopeta. No pensé nada dos veces. Levanté la moto tan rápido como pude y aceleré hacia Luna. Esperaba escuchar un disparo que embistiese contra la llanta, pero nada pasó.

Me dirigí hacia Luna. El hombre del cuchillo se quedó perplejo, mientras yo socorría al alma para que subiese a mi vehículo.

Luna no dijo nada, solo se agarro fuertemente de mi mochila, mientras la estela de sus largos cabellos chocolate se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche en el frío desierto por el cual ambos escapabamos. Nunca pensé que fuese capaz de dar esa embestida. No me sentía bien, pensaba que una vez que experimentase algo nuevo, fuera de lo rutinario estaría feliz, sin embargo me encontraba aterrado y mis ojos todavía concebían lágrimas.


	3. Enlazado

**Enlazado**

Tuvimos que parar eventualmente en medio de la noche. Aún usando una dosis de "alerta" los efectos se iban apagando por el continuo cansancio que me embargaba. La noche era muy fría en el desierto y me dio mucha pena ver como Luna se estaba congelando, por lo cual me saqué la chaqueta y la arropé. Se quedó dormida tan pronto que no pude preguntarle porque me estaba siguiendo. Suspire, y me puse a buscar en la mochila las barras de granola y el alerta para quedarme en vigilia. No sabía si los hombres encontrarían el rastro que habían dejado las llantas de la moto. Estaba realmente preocupado, no solo por mí, sino por Luna que no tenía forma de sobrevivir en un estilo de vida hóstil, ¿Pero la tenía yo en primer lugar? Un enfrentamiento solo había ocupado mi mente en un la imaginación y quedó demostrado lo imposible que me resultaba atacar o dañar a otro ser. No era la manera en la que había sido criado. Pensaba que por ser un humano podría hacerlo, no obstante estaba comprobado lo difícil que me era. No quería hacerlo, me aterraba, incluso tras haber embestido al tipo de la chaqueta yo estaba ya con la cabeza en las rodillas, sin poder comprender porque algo así tenía que pasar, ¿Era mi deseo por emociones fuertes tan grande? En realidad hubiese preferido pasar por esto solo y sin Luna, el horror de pensar en que ella pudiese salir herida por mi decisión me acosaría por el resto de la noche, incluso sin el alerta no habría podido dormir. Me recosté al lado de la pobre Luna que parecía un angelito durmiendo en la arena y luego me quité la polera para proteger su rostro de la brisa nocturna que arrastraba arena. Mi torso quedó descubierto y el frío me embargó completamente. Agradecí mi cuerpo de deportista que me hacía soportar esto con más fácilidad.

Me quedé observando las constelaciones, pensando en los planetas que se escondían más atras de ellas. Luna había pertenecido a un planeta de plantas, al de los delfines, de los osos y los dragones. Esta era su quinta vida y era reconocida como toda una viajera. Era bueno saber que la compañera que tendría en este viaje estaba acostumbrada a recorridos largos.

Me sentía celoso de las almas al pensar que solo tendría esta vida, mientras que ellos podían recorrer el universo y vivir todas las vidas que se les placiese. Debía ser interesante ser un aventurero, un viajero que rodease las estrellas y conociese nuevos mundos, siendo tantas cosas más allá de lo que yo podía imaginar, siempre encontrarte con nuevos alrededores, nuevas personas, nuevos seres, sistemas, cuerpos. Y vivían por tanto tiempo, Luna debía tener más de quinientos años y aún así era solo un bebé en su especie. Si ella era una recién nacida, yo ni siquiera sería un feto de una semana. Tan poco tiempo que se tiene en la vida, eso es lo que había pensado tras ver mi vida al límite, pero a la vez eso hacía que la apreciase. Me lamentaba de nunca tener la oportunidad de vivir en el mundo del fuego, o en el de los murcielagos o en el de los osos, también pudo ser el de los dragones... tantos mundos que siempre vi ilustrados y quice conocer. Ahora me era bastante claro, en esta noche, que el sueño de explorar esos universos se me estaba fuera de los límites. No era como ellos, incluso pudiesen separar mi alma de mi cuerpo, al no ser como ellos, ¿Cómo podríamos asegurar que podría adaptarme en otro cuerpo huesped? Por eso mi madre me juró algo el primer día que esta duda vino a mi mente. Me dijo que el día en que yo muriese, ella me seguiría. Ella podía, porque era una de las pocas almas que podían dar a luz a toda una nueva generación a costa de su vida. Ella lo haría en el momento en que la muerte me alcanzase, me seguiría en la muerte para que estuviesemos juntos. Y eso siempre me tranquilizó, pero ahora me tenía nervioso, ¿Qué pasaba si moría aquí? Sabía que lo último que querría sería que mamá se enterase, todavía estaba papá, y aún así si ella supiese que yo me hallaba muerto en el desierto con Luna, a ella le dolería, pero partiría conmigo, eso lo sabía. No quería que eso pasará, por eso me había jurado sobrevivir. Sobrevivir y proteger a Luna a mi lado.

La noche fue gelida y finalmente los soles del amanecer comenzaron a irradiar su calor infernal en mi cuerpo. Mi piel iba a terminar muy quemada, razón por la cual saqué del kit de emergencia "Protección" y me lo rocié en todo el cuerpo. Luna se despertó y noto mi torso descubierto y mis prendas sobre sus hombros.

-Matthew...

-No le des importancia- le saqué la chaqueta negra y la polera blanca de encima. Le rocié protección, su vestido de verano verde no la protegería del sol. Era raro que se vistiese así, por lo general su vestimenta era deportiva-. ¿Por qué me seguiste la noche anterior? Pudiste haber muerto.

-Mi cuerpo me lo ordenó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde que eramos niños- me dijo sonrojandose-. He sentido... que este cuerpo se siente cómodo con tu presencia.

-Eso se llama atracción.

-Quería verte, ayer en la noche, pero te veías tan distante en clase que... simplemente no quice molestarte si tenías algo en que pensar, y cuando vi que te fuiste de tu casa, me llegó la idea de que algo te pudo haber pasado... y quería estar contigo para ayudarte.

-No había pasado nada Luna- me reí, en realidad había pasado mucho, pero no tenía ganas de explicar-. Necesitaba unos días para mí escalando en Tucson, y entonces... bueno, ya sabes.

-¿Volveremos a Tucson entonces?

-Es muy peligroso- era una negativa a la cual ella asintió de inmediato-. Ellos pueden estar esperando a que volvamos, como si supieran que una fuerza mayor nos forzara.

Luna comenzó a sollozar en mi hombro, estaba nerviosa, no podía imaginar que hacer ahora.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Matthew?

-Iremos a otra ciudad- le dije, acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarla-. Tenemos gasolina suficiente para unas horas, quizá podamos llegar a Phoenix, de ahí en la carretera podremos encontrar el rumbo a Michigan. Necesito que estes tranquila, estaremos bien Luna, te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo- respondió ella con voz débil.

Estaba preparado para que nos subiesemos a la moto, pero detuve a Luna. Me enojé cuando vi que la parte baja del vestido estaba teñido en sangre. Una de las balas al parecer habían estrellado contra un vidrio del cadilac y Luna se había cortado. Vi su cicatriz y no era muy grande por suerte, ¡Ahora entendía porque el día anterior se había dormido con tanta fácilidad! La sente con amabilidad y la hice extender la pierna. Luegue le di lo que parecía una servilleta transparente en la boca, el "No dolor" a la vez que tragué saliva. Con el cuchillo comencé a abrir la cicatriz, tenía que desinfencarla, o podría poner serio. Por lo cual saqué un frasco de "sanar" y rocié la herida para que las bacterias muriesen, a la vez que batí un poco el "Permanecer" para cerrar la herida, esta vez sin cicatriz. Luna no había dicho ni una palabra, quizá mi rostro de enojo la paralizó.

-Disculpa si me mostré enfadado- le dije de inmediato-. Pero, ¿Por qué me ocultaste tu herida cuando soy el hijo de una sanadora?

-No quería molestarte.

-Escucha Luna- tenía que ser serio si ibamos a estar en peligro-. Vas a tener que molestarme cuando sea necesario, como cuando salgas herida. Este es un ejempl, ¿Entendido?

-Sí.

-Entonces- dije, mientras comenzaba a guardar los implementos de curación-. Vamonos.

Esta vez ambos montamos la motocicleta y Luna se me aferró con gran fuerza, mientras el motor arrancaba. Las llantas azotaron la arena y crearon una pequeña tormenta de arena tras nosotros. Esperaba con ansias ver la ciudad una vez más y quitarme el peso de este fallido viaje, sin embargo, pasaría mucho más tiempo del esperado en volver a ver una ciudad. La parte más difícil estaba por comenzar.


	4. Aterrorizado

**Aterrorizado**

-¿En cuánto más crees que lleguemos?  
-Pronto espero.  
La verdad es que no podía estar nada seguro acerca de eso. El viaje se nos había alargado más de lo que yo había esperado. Mi sentido de la orientación estaba probablemente desorientado por el calor, había visto unos cuantos espejismos y podía ser que me hubiese desviado. Miré la barra del combustible y tragué saliva que solo contabamos a lo mucho con dos horas más de viaje. Tenía un repuesto de emergencia, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos daría? Ya no podía negar el hecho de que estaba perdido y solo avanzaba a lo que me parecía era el sur. El desierto tenía que terminar en algun momento de una manera u otra, ¿No? Cualquier lugar sería preferible, uno con un río o con la sombra de los árboles, pero el sol nos azotaba con su látigo, mientras que yo intentaba fijar algún tipo de posición. Mi celular no tenía señal alguna por la cual me pudiese comunicar, y no podía utilizar su sistima de guía digital, porque no había ningun tipo de extensión mágnetica que pudiese llevar la señal a una central.  
Luna no dijo nada, no obstante podía sentir el terror en sus dedos temblantes, quería volver a casa, ver a su familia y retomar su vida normal, dejando atrás las tormentas de arena y el insoportable calor que nos habría azado de no tener protección.  
De alguna forma sentía que este era nuestro último viaje. Se me escapó una risa de pánico, estaba lleno de terror, y por una vez sentí la necesidad de comenzar a maldecir, una cosa que jamás había hecho en mi vida con las almas. El deseo ardiente de culpar a las circunstancias y a mí mismo por mi idiotez que nos había guiado a este miserable trayecto que podría terminar en la muerte. Claro, tenía la protección y el equipo para evadirla por meses, pero ¿De qué serviría cuándo nos alcanzaría de todas maneras?  
Finalmente llegaron las dos horas, sin que pudiesemos abandonar el desierto. La reserva de gasolina nos alcanzó para tres cuartos de hora y luego tuvimos que abandonar la motocicleta para seguir a pie. Nos aplicamos protección y cada uno bebió pequeños sorbos de agua, tenía mucho miedo a que nos hiciera falta, así que resistimos con fuerza la tentación de tragarla toda y dejar que aliviase la sequedad de nuestras gargantas.  
Teníamos que estar agradecidos de tener cuerpos fuertes por el deporte, un basketbolista y una atleta de cien metros planos tendrían un trayecto más fácil en este viaje por el desierto que un científico nuclear. Luna no quería morir, ni yo tampoco, razón por la cual no nos dabamos el brazo a torser. Teníamos como sobrevivir por unos días y necesariamente habíamos avanzado, no sabíamos a donde, pero solo quedaba recorrer más a pie. Eso nos daba esperanza. Habíamos pasado 440 kilómetros con la moto, el resto sería avanzar. Teníamos como vivir por al menos cuatro semanas si racionalizabamos el agua y el alimento. Agradecí haber sido tan precavido, sin embargo no pude dejar de tener la sensación que desde el momento en que abandoné mi hogar había desatado al jinete de la muerte sobre nosotros.  
-¿Te arrepientes de haberme seguido?  
-No- la respuesta tan instantanea me sorprendió-. Me gusta estar contigo, aunque estemos aquí. Y, por lo menos no estás solo en este trayecto.  
Le sonreí. Siempre tan agradable conmigo, y no me veía con miedo, me veía con inosencia, con un rostro que reflejaba que me veía como un protector, su protector. Y eso era. Nadie, ninguna otra alma sería capaz de hacer lo que yo por ella, no obstante eso todavía tenía que provarse, no estaba listo para hacer daño, mucho menos matar a alguien. Si el peligro aparecía frente a nosotros con nuevos seres salvajes que quisiesen nuestras vidas solo podía pensar en huír como la única solución, aunque quizá podría tomar una decisión que ninguna alma podría tomar.  
Avanzamos y avanzamos por el desierto por horas y horas, aplicandonos protección, tomando sorbos de agua y comiendo pedazos mínusculos de barras de granola. Estabamos bajo un régimen de terror y pánico, ni siquiera eramos capaces de intercambiar palabras, todo tipo de intento de conversación se lo llevaba el viento.  
La noche llegó y escuchamos los sonidos de un animal nocturno. Saqué mi cuchillo de caza y rezé por no verme obligado a usarlo, no me gustaba la idea de pensar en matar a un animal, era un ser viviente. Las almas tenían su carne sintética con todas las proteínas y carbohidratos necesarios para nuestra supervivencia, no necesitabamos causar genocidio animal, ya no existían las especies en peligro de extinción. Pensé en todos los animales domesticados, en los perros, los caballos que tuve en casa cuando niño, en los animales que había visto en la reserva, no quería tener que matar a uno.  
Pero se nos acercó en la noche con un zizeo. Era una serpiente parecida a la cascabel, y no podía asegurar que nos haría. Estaba paralizado.  
En un par de segundos comenzamos a correr, mas la arena era alta y estorbaba el avance de nuestros pies. Era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos cayese y finalmente Luna tropezo. La serpiente se enredó en la pierna de Luna y estuvo a punto de inyectarle su veneno, pero antes de que lo hiciese con el dolor de mi alma, le clavé el puñal en la cabeza.  
Derramé lágrimas de la desesperación por el acto realizado, mientras que Luna se safaba del cádaver de la serpiente con horror. Parecía que quería agradecerme, confortarme, y a la vez se sentía un tanto intimidada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y continuamos nuestro camino en la helada noche hasta que finalmente vimos algo que nos calmo. Una casa abandonada en el desierto.  
Quería entrar corriendo, pero lo pensé detenidamente, ¿Y si había humanos dentro?  
-Luna, iré a revisar la casa, así que quedate aquí.  
-No, voy contigo.  
-Si hay humanos y ven mis ojos puede que me dejen tranquilo, pero si te ven a ti... Luna- di un profundo suspiro y dejé la mochila en sus manos, sin entregar el cuchillo, Luna no sería capaz de usarlo-. Si llegas a sospechar que algo me ha pasado adentro, no entres. Correr, y continua sin mí.  
Podía ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de su rostro, a la vez que me indicó la negativa. La tomé de los hombros con fuerza y por un momento pensé que la terminaría abofeteando para espantarla, para asegurarme de que estuviese bien. Quería aterrarla para que así en el caso de que no volviese supiese que al menos ella correría a la ciudad. Pero mis brazos no reaccionaron ante la orden, solo temblaron, ¿Cómo podía herir aunque fuera por su propio bien al alma que me siguió hasta el fin del mundo? Habría sido como golpear a mi madre, no podía, no pude. No lo hice. Entré solo, rezando que Luna no me siguiese.  
La casa era como una cabaña en un desierto. Completamente de madera, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir las tormentas de arena. Me hubiese gustado tener una linterna, lo único que podía hacer era avanzar con el cuchillo en mano y tratar de averiguar que se escondía en la oscuridad de la cocina en la que había entrado.  
Pude escuchar como el acero chocaba a mi lado con la madera y ante el terror corrí, pero otra figura con un cuchillo de carne estaba llendo contra mí. Trató de apuñalarme y finalmente pude hacer que mi brazo girase lo suficiente para que los filos chocasen. Me sentía como en una pelea de espadas cortas, pero sin la capacidad de vencer. Mi mano temblaba, lo que débilitaba el impacto del torpe y débil corte que intenté dar en la desesperación. El corte por supuesto no llegó a ningún blanco más que los dientes del cuchillo ageno que con un hábil movimiento giró su muñeca y cortó superficialmente mis dedos, pero logró hacer que yo soltara el cuchillo.  
-Un alma jamás habría sido capaz de mantener una pelea así, aunque fuese pátetica en primer lugar no habría luchado.  
Pude sentir como la luz alumbraba mis ojos y supé que tenía que salir de allí. Aunque fuese un humano, no podía dejar a Luna esperando, para que luego la encontrasen y la atacasen como lo habían hecho conmigo, habían intentado asesinarme porque pensaron que era un alma y ahora Luna me esperaba afuera, ¿Y si había alguien afuera? Recojí el cuchillo con rápidez y corrí hacia afuera.  
-¡Espera!- me gritó el humano-. ¡Somos del mismo bando!  
Jamás, pensé. Mi bando estaba con las almas y había una que debía proteger en ese mismo instante.  
Salí y observe con terror como había una mujer que sostenía una daga a la altura del cuello de Luna, quien derramaba lágrimas, a la vez que el hombre con el que me había enfrentado aparecía de atrás.  
-Ellos son el enemigo.  
Corrí en dirección a Luna. La mujer estaba confundida, debía haber notado que era un humano porque la luz lunar justamente azotó mis ojos determinados, mientras alzaba el cuchillo contra ella. Estaba actuando meramente por instinto. Fue un corte superficial que me costó toda mi sanidad mental momentanea, pero logré que soltara a Luna para que revisase la sangre que salía de su mano. Tomé la mano de Luna y comenzamos a correr, pero alguien nos había golpeado, sentí un golpe en la nuca y caí en la arena inconsciente.


	5. Perdido

**Perdido**

Para cuando abrí los ojos esperaba estar amordazado o al menos ver a alguien sosteniendo un arma frente a mi rostro, pero me encontraba recostado en una cama. El colchón era duro y las sabanas estaban llenas de polvo, pero eso era lo menos importante. Me di cuenta de que estaba en la cabaña y el sol ya había salido. Mi mochila estaba al lado de la cama y con el sol me di cuenta de que esta habitación probablemente no habría sido usada en años, por la cantidad de suciedad que la cubría.  
Esperaba que al caminar por la casa me encontrase con alguien, mas no había nadie. Y el hecho de que Luna tampoco se encontrase me dio pánico. Busqué por toda la casa, por todos los lugares en que podrían estar, incluso revisando armarios y tinas de baño. No estaban, nadie, solo yo que estaba completamente solo en la cabaña.  
Fui a revisar mi mochila, estaba llena, con las mismas cosas que tenía al momento de irme, ¿Qué significaba esto? No tenía lógica, si los humanos vivían en refugio toda mi comida y elementos de sanación sin duda les habría venido bien, ¿Por qué no me habían robado? ¿Y por qué se llevaron a Luna y no a mí? Tuve una imagen mental que me dio miedo. Recordé que mi padre me había comentado una vez que las almas desaparecían misteriosamente y no volvían a ser vistas. ¿Tendrían que ver ellos en esto? ¡¿Qué le iban a hacer a Luna?!  
Tomé mi mochila y de inmediato abrí la puerta para mirar a una infinita masa de arena.  
-¡Canción de la luz estelar en una noche de luna llena!- era la primera vez en muchos años que gritaba su nombre completo-. ¡Luna! ¡Luna! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?!  
Mis actos no tenían sentido, pero comencé a correr sin dirección, con la esperanza de que en una probabilidad muy remota encontrase a Luna siendo llevada por los humanos. Desgraciados, pensé, ellos habían estado destruyendo nuestro mundo antes de que las almas llegasen, con guerras y contaminación, y ahora, cuando finalmente la Tierra se estaba recuperando al ser ocupada por las almas, seres incapaces de hacer daño, ¿Ellos las mataban? Me daba una enorme rabia y repugnancia mi propia raza. Deseaba ser un alma, quería abandonar mi humanidad, abandonar la rabia que en su raza no existe, y dejar de sentir este odio que nunca debió existir en primer lugar, esta necesidad de emociones desconocidas que nos habían llevado a la desgracia. Y sobre todo odiaba la parte más escondida de mí que había disfrutado todo esto, que había disfrutado la adrenalina del peligro y la emoción de tener que defender mi vida. Lo odiaba porque eso había llevado a Luna a ser secuestrada, y ese mismo odio solome hacía sentir peor, me demostraba con más fuerza que nunca sería un alma, tenía una marca, mi naturalidad estaba dada a eso, y nada más. Ser por siempre un maldito humano.  
Seguía caminando y caminando juzgandome a mi mismo, mis decisiones y pensamientos. Todos errados, había errado tanto. Mis padres estarían tan preocupados, no había contactado con ellos, ¿Me estarían buscando? ¿Serían capaces de encontrarme? Rezaba porque al menos encontrasen a Luna en el camino. Habíamos dejado rastro de que estabamos en el desierto, y con sus helicopteros era posible que nos viesen. Si encontrasen a los humanos, tantas almas que se salvarían.  
Todavía tenía el cuchillo, y me dio miedo lo que pensé en hacer con él. Me aterró la imagen de cortarle la arteria carótida a la mujer que tenía a Luna, pero no podía negar la satisfacción de pensar que ya no me preocuparía de ella, que habría salvado a Luna y que además habría concretado una venganza... ¿Venganza? ¿A tal punto habían llegado mis oscuros deseos?  
Finalmente me dejé caer en la arena.  
-¿Quién soy?- pregunté al aire-. ¡¿Quién soy?!  
La variedad de imagenes me azotó con gran terror. Lágrimas tan comunes ya en mí estos días, ya no era el chico duro que nunca lloraba en la sociedad de las almas, ahora era un hombre que no temía mostrar su horror a los despejados cielos del desierto de arizona. Era tan diferente, solía ser una persona que a pesar de buscar nuevas emociones nunca albergó sentimientos destructivos contra otra persona. Y ahora los tenía, aunque fuesen humanos no era una excusa, un alma jamás mantendría tales emociones, ni siquiera contra otra raza.  
Escuché pasos apresurados en la arena. Volteé la vista y vi como un pequeño zorrito se me acercaba. No se veía peligroso, incluso era bastante dócil, tanto que me dejó acariciarlo. Era bonito, de pelaje rojizo. Comenzó a correr a yo lo seguí en cuestión de segundos, tenía una corazonada al respecto.  
Mientras lo seguía un águila real dorada apareció descendiendo el vuelo hasta mi altura. Era extraño, pero sentía que estos animales salvajes me estaban guiando. Y así era, me estaban guiando a lo que me encontré después que era un refugio, la entrada a unas cavernas.


	6. Dudado

**Dudado**

No esperaba que el zorro me siguiese dentro de la caverna, y mucho menos el águile, pero se manejaba tan bien en la falta de luz, lo que significaba que había mucho espacio por delante y además ya había estado allí. Ambos animales me esperaban cuando me quedaba atras. Me sorprendía como me estaban guiando, era como si me tratasen de hablar de algún modo.  
Avance por las oscuras cavernas hasta llegar a un punto ya no tan oscuro en que pude ver a distintas personas caminando. e fijé en sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad que me ocultaba y me di cuenta de que eran humanos.  
Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mis manos buscaron el cuchillo solo en caso de. Avance con cuidado en medio de las cavernas, hasta llegar a un punto en que me di cuenta que había una habitación, y en esa habitación habían literas. Y ahí estaba la mujer que había mantenido a Luna con el cuchillo, ¡Y la misma Luna! ¡¿Qué querían hacerle?!  
Entré repentinamente pateando la puerta de puro instinto. Los humanos se paralizaron ante mi presencia. Había tres hombres y dos mujeres. Me sorprendí porque vi el destello de los ojos en la mujer más baja y supe que era un alma, también vi lo que estaban por hacerle a Luna y alze el cuchillo con torpeza, pero determinación.  
-Déjenla- ordené.  
No esperé una respuesta. Me dirigí a la mujer más alta de cabellos morenos con el cuchillo en mano, pero el tenía al hombre alto y de cabello color cenizas a su lado. Me lanzó una mirada de odio, indicandome que no iba a permitir que le hiciese daño a la mujer, pero yo tampoco le permitiría tocar a Luna. El alma comenzó a gritar, mientras saltaba hacia atrás. El otro hombre también saco un cuchillo, mientras que el que usaba la bata de doctor se apartaba y comenzó a silbar.  
-¡Un momento!- gritó el doctor. Todos nos detuvimos, yo especialmente porque dudaba poder llevar a cabo otro asalto sin que me desmayase de la presión-. Tú eres humano, ¿No? ¿Por qué nos atacas?  
-¡Por que ella es un alma inocente!- grité-. ¿En verdad creen que extrayendo el alma del cuerpo lograran algo? ¡No sean imbeciles! Ella ha ocupado ese cuerpo desde el momento en que sus padres le dieron a luz.  
-Entonces no tiene sentido hacerlo- dijo de inmediato el alma. La pequeña alma rubia me miro todavía con algo de temor, pero con sobresaliente determinación-. Mi nombre es Wanderer, no le haremos daño a tu amiga, lo prometo.  
-¿Y por qué la raptaron?- pregunté de inmediato-. Explicame que haces tú aquí Wanderer, ¡Estos humanos son monstruos! ¡Nos atacaron de la nada en medio de un viaje!  
-¿Fuiste atacado?- me preguntó la mujer levantando una ceja-. ¿Cómo se veían tu atacante?  
-No quiero dar detalles hasta que sepa que Luna esta bien.  
Fui a revisar que justamente Luna se encontraba en optimas condiciones. Dormir en las literas le había hecho mucho mejor que dormir en la arena como nos toco las pasadas noches. Me sentí mal por haberla arrastrado en todo esto.  
Repentinamente, el zorro entró en medio de la habitación y comenzó a exigirme atención.  
-¡Es Rex!- comentó uno de los hombres-. ¡Mírate! ¿No extrañaste a tu amigo Ian?  
-¿Ese zorro es tuyo?- pregunté confundido.  
-Lo adoptamos hace unos meses cuando llegó a las cavernas por accidente.  
-¡Él me guió aquí! ¡Junto con un águila!  
Wanderer me vio emocionada y de inmediato me preguntó donde estaba el águila. Le dije que la había dejado unos metros atras antes de entrar en la enfermería y ella fue a buscarlo.  
La escena había tenido un cambio tan brusco que ahora me encontraba confuso, pero antes de decidir cualquier cosa pregunté a los presentes sus nombres. La mujer se llamaba Melanie, el hombre más alto y de cabello color rubio cenizas me dijo que era Jared, el doctor lo conocían como doc, pero su nombre era Eustacio.  
Miré a todos ellos con extrema cautela tomando el cuerpo todavía dormido de Luna.  
-¿Podrían dejarnos ir?  
-Lo siento- me dijo Melanie-. Pero no podemos hacer eso.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté confundido-. ¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Nuestras familias nos esperan!  
-¿Tienes familia?- me preguntó Ian sorprendido, quien dejó de acariciar a Rex para mirmarme atónito-. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Viven escondidos?  
-No, no, mis padres son almas.  
Por alguna razón sentí que no debí haber dicho eso, quizá porque ahora tenía cuatro pares de ojos encima que me veían con confusión, atónitos, sin embargo cualquier mentira que se me ocurriese habría sido fácilmente detectada, era mejor mentiroso que Luna, pero de todas formas un mal mentiroso. Por un momento sentí que la temperatura en la habitación de enfermería bajaba rápidamente. Revisé la temperatura de Luna, pero se encontraba perfectamente, era solo yo el que tenía esa sensación, y todavía me contemplaban anonadados.  
Wanderer volvió a la habitación junto con el águila que le seguía. No me había fijado en hasta ese momento en que su panza se encontraba desproporcionada, era más grande que el resto de su cuerpo, sin embargo se mostraba como si se estuviese cayendo... ¿Estaba embarazada? Había visto tantas veces el mismo patrón, no era obesidad, definitivamente el alma estaba embarazada.  
Un impulso me recorrió inmediatamente, tantas veces que había visto a mi madre hacer esto me llamaron a ignorar la situación y tocar el vientre de Wanderer. Nadie comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo me quedé gelido al notar una anomalía que nadie más podría haberse dado cuenta, solo yo y por un golpe de suerte.  
-¡Recuestate ahora mismo!- le ordene a Wanderer, todos me miraron aún más confusos-. ¡Si no te recuestas tu hijo estará en peligro!  
Ian fue corriendo al lado de Wanderer y la ayudó a recostarse con la mirada llena de miedo, tan solo viendo sus ojos llenos de terror supe que probablemente sentía que la sangre se le helaba.  
Wanderer fue recostada en cuestión de segundos y yo no dudé en ponerme a trabajar. Por suerte había traído muchos implementos de mi madre, pero no tenía ninguno para tratar de inmediato el desprendimiento de placenta que estaba sufriendo Wanderer.  
El doctor, Melanie y Jared también se acercaron a prestarme asistencia, se sentía tan raro, hace poco los veía como enemigos y ahora me iban a ayudar en todo lo posible, pero había algo que comprendía, mi prioridad era por instinto proteger la vida dentro del vientre de Wanderer, Luna estaba a salvo a una litera a mi lado, así que no tenía que preocuparme por ella de momento.  
Incluso los animales guardaron silencio, tanto el águila como el zorro se quedaron contemplando como esperando a que el momento trágico pasase.  
Wanderer era la que se encontraba más asustada, y aún así estaba dispuesta a escucharme, confiaba en mí, quizá podía ver algo de mi actitud como alma a través de mis ojos humanos. Era valiente, no chilló cuando apreté el vientre a pesar de que noté que en su rostro el dolor era un martirio. Debió doler mucho también cuando tuve que revisar sus pechos, la situación era tan crítica que ni siquiera le importo que yo, un desconocido, presionase sus partes intimas. Me di cuenta de que el cuerpo tendría problemas en la concepción, la leche que guardaba sus pechos no se estaba produciendo de la manera corriente, sino que había una cierta carencia de lactancia. Y el vientre comenzaba a separarse cada vez más en la plasenta. Le pedí a Jared que mantuviese mi mochila para que buscase algo que pudiese servir. "Sanar, no dolor, permanecer, alerta, protección", ninguno de ellos servía, sin embargo hice uso del no dolor. Se lo di en la boca a Wanderer y luego pensé en algo que podría funcionar, pero que era riesgoso. Tenía algo para las hemorragias, "cerrar", pero era especificamente para las hemorragias, esto serviría como una medida extrema, pero quería estar seguro de que no había otra opción.  
-Tú eres sanador, ¿No?- le pregunté al hombre de la bata.  
-Soy un doctor, algo parecido.  
-¿Qué implementos de sanación tienen?  
-"Sanar, permanecer, limpiar, desinfectar, sin dolor y regenerar"  
-¿Cómo pueden vivir con tan poco?- pregunté sorprendido-. Como sea, Wanderer sufre de un desprendimiento de plasenta, trae regenerar, voy a tomar una medida preventiva.  
-¿Cómo que sufre de desprendimiento?- me preguntó el doctor anonadado-. ¡He revisado sus contracciones y la evolución del feto desde el momento en que se dio la concepción!  
-Pues se nota que no te diste cuenta. El desprendimiento puede pasar desapersivido si se produce desde la parte abdominal. ¿Cuánto lleva de embarazo?  
-Siete meses.  
-¡Maldita sea!- maldecí frustrado-. ¡Con razón sentí que cuando pateo el bebe algo iba mal! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo ahora! ¡Trae el maldito regenerar!  
Ian se movió mucho más rápido que el doctor. Era la primera vez que perdía la compostura de tal manera y me sorprendía de mi mismo y de como daba ordenes y maldecía, ¿En verdad era yo? Sin embargo todos confiaban en mi criterio, sobre todo Wanderer. Esta era la prioridad de todos, iba por sobre todas las dudas, preguntas y de todo lo demás que cruzase sus mentes, esto era lo que había que tratar.  
Tomé una vez más el cuchillo de caza que había demostrado ser una de mis mejores herramientas en este viaje. "_O por favor, que esto funcione_" rogué a la nada. Le pedí a Melanie que girase en noventa grados a Wanderer, mientras que Ian me traía el tubo "regenerar". Tomé un gran trago de saliva e hice un pequeño corte que por supuesto a Wanderer no le dolió, pero que a mí me produjo terror. Tenía que hacer esto de la forma arcaica, o sea, ver mucha sangre. No salió un chorror, pero tenía que comenzar a trabajar. Le pedí a Jared que me pasase el "cerrar" que se encontraba en mi mochila. Era una caja rectangular con tabletas, y tenía un efecto parecido al de una tableta de cloro en una piscina. Introdujé con cuidado la pastilla en el abdomen de Wanderer y esperé a ver como el tejido celular comenzaba a regenerarse para detener el derramamiento de sangre. Funcionó tal como esperaba, sin embargo tuve que rociar regenerar para acelerar el movimiento particular y asegurarme de que la placenta pudiese regenerarse correctamente. El regenerar también cerró la herida de Wanderer. Suspiré.  
-Asegurense de darle muchos cuidados, no puede moverse casi nada y denle por sobre todas las cosas mucha agua.  
-Yo me encargo de eso- aseguró Ian, quien besó la frente de Wanderer-. No te preocupes cariño, iré por tu agua.  
-Gracias, mi amor- le contestó Wanderer sonriendo débilmente. Había pasado por un gran shock.  
Yo simplemente suspiré, lo más grave había pasado y el bebé se encontraba a salvo por ahora. Me gané las miradas impresionadas de el doctor, Jared y Melanie, a la vez que me sentaba al lado de Luna.  
-¿Eres un sanador?- me preguntó el doctor.  
-Soy muy joven, todavía asisto a la universidad- le respondí-. Mi nombre es Matthew Stove, tengo 19 años, asisto a la universidad de Michigan. Y supe hacer todo eso, porque mi madre es una sanadora, ella me ha ensañado mucho de lo que sabe.  
-Te debemos mucho- me dijo Melanie-. Has salvado a mi sobrina, así que veré como recompensarte, pero necesito preguntarte, ¿Cómo es que siendo humano vives con las almas?  
-No soy el único- contesté ahora más calmado, al no ver caras hostiles-. Las almas a veces adoptan niños humanos y no les hacen una inserción. Yo fui uno de ellos.  
-Tu cara se me hace conocida- comentó Jared-. Como si te hubiese visto hace años...  
-Bueno, per ahora necesito volver a casa- expliqué-. He tenido muchas aventuras por hoy.  
-No podemos dejarte ir- me dijo Melanie por segunda vez-. Ya sabes lo que hacemos y si vives con las almas...  
-¡Oh!- comprendí al instante.  
Ellos temían que los delatara a un buscador. Y en realidad me habría sido demasiado fácil hacerlo, después de todo mi padre era uno. Suspiré, no tenía sentido pensar que me dejarían ir, ni a mí, ni a Luna, por lo cual tendríamos que pensar en algo, pero de momento estaba preocupado por como Luna no despertaba. Su cuerpo estaba bien y respiraba con normalidad, sabía que si no despertaba era por el agotamiento, sin embargo me preocupaba lo que pasaría con ella después, como reaccionaría y que harían los humanos con ella. Wanderer me dio su palabra de que no le harían daño, sin embargo era la palabra de Wanderer, no la de todos los humanos en la cueva.  
Jared tomó el cuerpo de Luna en sus brazos y me hablo.  
-Bueno, niño, creo que con tu ayuda te has ganado una habitación en las cuevas.


	7. Descartado

**Descartado**

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.  
Jared depositó a Luna en una cama bajo las sabanas. Era extraño, una habitación así no era común para mí. Era mucho más amplia de lo que podía imaginar. Era una habitación bastante oscura, iluminada por dos simples antorchas sujetas con maderas en la pared rocosa. El suelo era rocoso, y el ambiente frío. Había dos camas y un velador, pero además de eso se sentía muy vacío. El lugar me provocaba escalofríos, incluso con la chaqueta puuiuesta, esperaba que las sabanas fueran suficiente para mantener a Luna en buena temperatura. No me daba confianza dejarla sola, sin embargo no me quedaba otra opción. Salimos con Jared de la habitación, él quería empezar a explicarme las reglas, yo quería empezar a hacer preguntas. Antes de que empezaromos a hablar, Rex se apareció con paso timido hasta mí.  
-Ian se va a poner celoso- Jared dijo burlonamente-. Él fue el que recogió a Rex. Bueno, Wanda estaría peor si Lexie te diese más atención a ti.  
-¿Lexi?  
-El águile que te guió aquí. Wwanda la encontró cuando volvimos de... un viaje, y le curó las alas. Desde entonces se aman mutuamente.  
-Lexie es un nombre extraño para un águila.  
-Sí, pero normalmente no adoptas un águila como mascota. Ni tampoco un zorro, esas son cosas que solo Ian y Wanda hacen.  
-Por Wanda te refieres a Wanderer, ¿Verdad?  
-Así le decimos aquí.  
Asentí. El zorro se fue, seguramente buscando a Ian en ese momento.  
Antes de dejarme guiar por la necesidad de preguntar, permití que me explicase las reglas del refugio. Había tanto que aprender y hablaba tan rápido, dudaba que me aprendiese todo, pero sabía que retendría lo esencial para no tener que sufrir el castigo de tener mi cabeza perforada por una bala.  
Jared me mostró los distintos sitios del refugio que luego podría enseñarle yo a Luna. Me mostró la cocina, las duchas, las plantaciones, pasamos por la enfermería una vez más y luego pasamos por distintas habitaciones.  
-Lo mejor es que toques antes de entrar- él me sugirió cuando pasamos por su habitación-. Melanie y yo tendemos a... estar bien ocupados ¿Sabes?  
-No, no sé.  
-Bueno, ahora lo sabes. ¡Ah! Nunca vengas aquí después de la cena.  
-Siempre esta tan oscuro aquí, ¿Cómo distinguiré la cena del desayuno?  
-Um... ¿Sabes? Mejor, ven solo cuando en verdad nos necesites.  
Asentí nuevamente. Jared estaba sorprendido por la amabilidad en mi tono y la formalidad en que lo trataba. No me sorprendía que estuviese impactado por eso, después de todo en un impulso los había amenazado con un cuchillo, pero siempre me era más fácil actuar con calma y tranquilidad, me hacía sentir como en casa, que era lo que quería, lo único que quería en realidad.  
Me encontré con varias personas, pero no pude aprender sus nombres. Ellos todavía no sabían nada de mí, y me trataban con respeto, solo había una persona que era bastante ruda y maleducada, cuyo nombre recordé. Laicey, una mujer a quien la trataban demasiado bien para ser tan atropelladora con todos. Iba a decirle algo, y ella simplemente pasó de largo de mí y se fue a otro lugar. Tendría cuidado de evitarla.  
Otro nombre que me quedo grabado era el de Sol, una de las almas que habitaban aquí con Wanderer, estaba siendo cuidada por el hermano de Ian, Kyle. Me sorprendió verlos juntos, la relación que tenían era muy estrecha, pero sobre todo me sorprendía que hubiese otra alma más aquí. Sin embargo era reconfortante, si dos almas vivían en paz alrededor de la gente, Luna quizá no tendría problemas.  
Pasó todo el día y a final de cuentas olvidé mis preguntas. Volví a la habitación y vi como Luna seguía durmiendo, ¿Habría entrado en coma? La revisé; todos sus signos vitales se encontraban en orden, ¿Qué podría ser entonces?  
Me recosté en la cama y pasaron los minutos. Estaba por dormirme, pero escuché como unos pasos se deslizaban en medio de la oscuridad. No hice ningún ruido, pero me mantuvé alerta. Vi que una mano mantenía un cuchillo en su mano.


	8. Controlado

**Controlado**

_Tener un cuchillo a mano se ha vuelto una necesidad_. Una necesidad que me daba mucha lastima, ya que necesitaba protegerme de eventos de este tipo, y sin embargo todavía dudaba de poder hacerlo. Quería proteger a Luna, y esa idea llenaba mi cabeza de ideas que me aterrorizaban, ¿Cómo podía albergar tanta maldad en un pensamiento? ¿En un simple pensamiento?  
Salí de la cama para enfrentarme a la figura, mientras sacaba el cuchillo del cinturón. Lo mantenía en una posición mucho más firme que la común, ¿Mi cuerpo se estaría acostumbrando a pelear? No me gustaba la idea, sin embargo sabía que en una parte sería práctico. El hombre era mayor que yo y usaba una chaqueta negra, junto con un pañuelo que le cubría todo el rostro ¡¿Era el mismo que nos había atacado camino a Tucson?! Lo miré con terror, ¿Tendría la escopeta? ¿Vendría por luna?  
La sorpresa vino cuando supe se desenmascaró. La primera vez que lo vi, juré que era un anciano por la voz y su forma de actuar que representaba experiencia, sin embargo era más joven que Melanie y compartían la misma tez, y una mirada muy similar. ¿Serían parientes? ¿Y cuánto tendría? ¿26? ¿29? Su rostro no me aseguraba ninguna edad específica, pero no había pasado los veinte eso era seguro. El joven dejó su cuchillo en el cinturón y yo di un suspiro de alivio, mientras imitaba la acción, falsa alarma, ¿Quería asustarnos? ¿Por qué motivo?  
-Matthew Stove, ¿No es así?- extendió la mano-. Mi nombre es Jamie, has pasado un día aquí y eres toda una celebridad.  
-Mucho gusto... creo- no me era difícil ser córtez, me era difícil ser lo contrario cuando no estaba enojado y ahora me encontraba más confundido-. ¿Por qué viniste con el cuchillo?  
-Estuve pelando papas y Jared me contó de tu actitud en la enfermería, tenía que estar seguro.  
-¡Eso fue para proteger a Luna!- protesté de inmediato-. ¡Nunca le haría daño a nadie! Incluso si quisiera creo que no sería capaz.  
-Sí, te creo. Kyle me dijo que cuando cruzaron cuchillos tu brazo temblaba en terror.  
¿Era Kyle el hombre que nos atacó en la casa? ¿El mismo que estaba tan féliz con Sol? _¿Cómo puede ser tan hipócrita?_ No solo hipócrita, sino que también agresivo y desgraciado. Si él estaba cuidando de un alma, ¿Cómo podía atreverse ha arrebatarle la vida a otras? Y no solo él, ¡Todos! Wanderer nunca me explicó el destino de las almas que extraían, ¿Eran desechadas? ¿Las guardaban? ¿Qué pretendían hacer con ellas? Si no estuviese sosteniendo a un bebé en su vientre le hubiese preguntado tantas cosas... tantas cosas que quizá Jamie me pudiese explicar. Él comprendió el significado de mi mirada y tomó asiento junto a mí en la cama.  
-¿Fuiste tú quién nos disparó en Tucson?  
-Sip, segunda vez que Jeb presta el arma. Tengo buena puntería, ¿No?  
No sabía que contestar, por un lado me molestaba el modo en que se lo estaba tomando (una de las balas casi perforó tanto mi cabeza como la de Luna) y por otra parte no sabía si era bueno hacerlo enojar, los humanos no me daban confianza... bastante irónico siendo uno.  
-Puedo entender por qué ustedes intenta sobrevivir... las almas les arrebataron el mundo, pero ¿Sabes por qué Wanderer les ayuda? ¿Y Sol?  
-¡Así que ya conociste a Wanda!- su actitud era demasiado relajada. Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me sobresalté, me sentía incómodo, no era capaz de ver bien el rumbo de la conversación, por un lado yo me lo tomaba muy en serio y él muy en broma-. Wanda y Sol han estado aquí como por casi catorce años. Las consideramos parte de nosotros.  
-Eso no contesta mi pregunta.  
-¡Debería! De lo contrario se remota a una historia muuuuy largaaa, y quiero dormir pronto, es tarde, ¿Sabes?  
-Resumelo.  
Pude ver que Jamie se ponía a suspirar y se golpeó la cabeza una vez tratando de buscar la mejor manera de sintetizar la historia, no me cabía duda de que era bastante extensa, como un libro de más de seiscientas páginas.  
-Bueno, ¿Conoces a mí hermana Melanie?  
-¿Eres su hermano?  
-Sí... verás, desde hace mucho Mel y yo corríamos para escapar de las almas. Conocimos a Jared y desde entonces se nos hizo más fácil, pero Mel fue capturada, entonces Wanda fue incertada a ella, sin embargo Mel no se rindió y lucho para mantenerse en su cuerpo, llenó a Wanda de recuerdos nuestros, la guió hasta nosotros y Wanda se encariñó.  
-¿Eso es todo?  
-¡No es ni siquiera una décima parte!- Jamie se río de una forma muy estruenda, me pregunté si Luna despertaría a causa de su risa-. Wanda tiene mucha historia aquí, una vez casi la mataron, y salvó a muchos de los nuestros. Digamos que se formó un vínculo muy estrecho. Le encontramos un cuerpo huesped nuevo y he ahí. Wanda como la conoces y la madre de mi sobrino.  
-Pero tú no eres su hermano...  
-¡Lo soy en su corazón!- aseguró dandose un golpe en el pecho-. Te puedo contar mil y un historias acerca de Wanda y después de Sol, y como cambiaron nuestras vidas, sin embargo eso me tomaría días.  
-¿Y por qué viniste?- pregunté confundido-. ¿Qué querías conseguir conociendome?  
-No mucho- su expresión finalmente parecía ponerse un poco más rígida-. En primer lugar tener la oportunidad de disculparme, en segundo darte la bienvenida y en tercero pedirte un favor.  
No estaba seguro de que era lo que debía hacer, pero ¿Qué me iría a pedir? Si me pedía sanar a alguien lo haría de inmediato, después de todo había desarrollado un amor a curar a las personas debido a la devoción de mi madre a su trabajo como sanadora. Era una de las tres cosas que amaba, junto con el deporte y la cocina.  
-¿Y qué sería?  
-Deshaste del alma que tragiste aquí.  
Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras mi expresión se endurecía. Mis ojos se sentían en llamas y mis brazos temblaban a la vez que mi boca se secaba. Ira, eso era lo que sentía. Por un momento ya no pensaba de la manera en que había sido criado y mi brazo derecho se acercaba al cuchillo que guardaba en el cinturón.  
-¿Perdón?- pregunté confirmando lo qué me había preguntado.  
-Escucha Matt, tú no eres como ellos...  
-En primer lugar no me digas Matt. Y en segundo fui criado como ellos.  
-¿Entonces por qué tu mano derecha persigue el cuchillo en tu cinturón?  
Mis ojos se alargaron en la sorpresa. Tenía razón, Luna no habría actuado de esta manera, ni ella, ni ninguna alma, la petición no habría desatado ira, sino miedo. Yo no tenía miedo, por un momento había mirado a Jamie como un igual, como un oponente al cual derrotar. No, no quería ser un igual, no quería verlo de esa manera, ¿O era así? ¿No tenía nada que decir al respecto? ¡¿Nada que decidir?! ¡¿Estaba tan arreglado como el hecho de que viviría solo esta vida, mientras el resto de las almas vivían cientos de ellas?! ¡¿Cómo el hecho de que si yo moría mi madre también?! No... no quería pensarlo, no quería serlo. Podía ser que reaccionara diferente a las almas, ¡Pero ellas me habían criado! ¡Su pensamiento me había guiado e ilustrado! Y sin embargo, ahora estaba actuando como un humano, en vez de asustarme o confundirme, recurría a la ira y al desafío. Mis ojos sacaron lágrimas de desesperación mientras los hechos se hacían innegables, solo yo podía seguir la mentira que para todos los demás era tan evidente. _Seré humano, pero no pertenezco a ellos. Soy parte de la sociedad de almas_ Me dije a mí mismo, mientras alejaba mi mano del cuchillo. Si iba a ser un alma, en ese caso actuaría como tal, y sin miedo. Miraría al frente y si tenía que escapar, huiría con Luna o moriría en el intento. No me dejaría caer en su juego, no me iba a ser sentir humano y confundirme para después matar a Luna, yo seguiría el rumbo de las almas, tomaría a Luna y huiríamos, sin que yo recurriese a la violencia. Era hora de parar, era un veneno.  
Miré detenidamente a Jamie con la determinación flameante en mis ojos.  
-¿Por qué sería?- iba a alargar la conversación y aljarme hasta poder tomar a Luna y buscar una forma de huir. Jamie no tenía la escopeta, solo el cuchillo. Podía usar el mío para bloquear cortes sin contra atacar. No iba a perder, no me convertiría en humano y huiríamos los dos-. ¿Y cómo se te ocurre que sería capaz de deshacerme de ella?  
-Su verdadero nombre es Canción de la luz estelar en una noche de luna llena.  
¿Cómo podía saber eso? Luna llevaba días inconscientes y yo solo la había llamado por su apodo.  
-Ella trabaja con los buscadores.  
-¡Ella va a la universidad conmigo! ¡No es una buscadora!  
-¿No ha faltado en ciertos momentos a clase sin explicación aparente?  
Efectivamente lo hacía, había veces en que ella no estaba y no se sabía nada de ella, sin embargo nunca le di importancia, porque antes de este viaje solo le daba importancia a mi creciente desesperación ante la monoteidad de las almas. ¿Quién diría que ahora la situación era a la inversa? Sin embargo, volviendo al tema era cierto.  
-Luna es muy especial- me explicó Jamie-. Posee una habilidad única. Es un alma con la capacidad de sentir humanos.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Luna ha ayudado a los buscadores a encontrar a los humanos desde que ella tenía uso de razón. Se ha llevado a algunos de nuestros camaradas de otros escondite con el cual intercambiamos bienes. ¿Creías que te perseguiamos a ti hace cuatro días? ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo, Matthew? Bueno, si hubiesemos sabido que era humano, quizá... pero nuestro único objetivo era Luna.  
-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente- era un viejo refrán que una vez leí en la biblioteca de libros humanos que había en mi casa-. ¿Has considerado alguna vez que quizá las almas merecen este mundo más que ustedes?  
-¿Te gustaría ser borrado?  
-¡Quizá sí!- mi respuesta dejó perplejo a Jamie, porque no era una falcedad en orden de escapar de su pregunta, era completamente honesta y se podía notar-. ¡Quizá me hubiese gustado que mis padres me hubiesen hecho la incerción! ¡Y no estar condenado a vagar en un mundo que contiene seres como ustedes! ¡Me gustaría ser un alma! ¡Los humanos solo toman vidas!  
-¡Eso no es cierto!- Jamie se levantó de la cama con impetú-. Las almas serán santas, pero no dejan de tomar vidas.  
-Si los humanos son exterminados este mundo solo será mejor- y sabía que implicaba eso, mi propia muerte-. No trates de confundirme, porque te diré de inmediato, que mi existencia no tiene el valor que tiene la de Luna. ¡Valoro la vida de cualquier alma diez veces más que la mía!  
Jamie se quedó helado. Él me miraba con curiosidad, algo de impaciencia y rabia, pero más que nada con curiosidad. No poseía los mismos buenos sentimientos que las almas poseían, pero mí lealtad estaba con ellos. Él me veía (y yo me sentía) como una especie de híbrido, algo que jamás debió haber existido, pero que existía. Él se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
-Jeb es el jefe aquí- me explicó-. Tenemos una regla. Si cae un alma en el cuerpo de algun conocido de alguien, la responsabilidad cae en la persona que conoce el cuerpo. Luna es tu responsabilidad, si cualquier otra persona intenta asesinarla, esa persona será ejecutada. Es por eso que vine a pedirtelo. O más que nada a informarte, sabía que rechazarías, y no te culpo, yo no habría entregado a Wanda bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo piensalo, ¿Debes odiarte tanto por ser humano?  
Se retiró antes de que pudiera contestar. A pesar de que sus palabras eran sinceras, sabía que no volvería a dormir esa noche. Me acerqué a la cama de Luna y me pusé a sollozar en sus rodillas.  
-Despierta Luna- le pedí, y sin embargo no contestaba-. Despierta para que podamos escapar de este infierno...


	9. Reconocido

**Reconocido**

_La lluvia ha durado más de lo que debería,_

_¿No me aseguraste que se iría?_

_¿No me dijiste que lluvia se detendría?_

_¿Y qué el sol saldría?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

-Despierta Luna- sollocé a su lado, hasta que finalmente sentí que su mano hacía contacto con mis nudillos.

Levanté mi cabeza para ver su rostro. No estaba despierta, pero me escuchaba, sus manos perseguían las mías y sabía que ella podría no estar consciente, pero aún así me escuchaba atentamente. Las lágrimas se me escaparon.

-Luna… no te preocupes, no permitiré que te pase nada, incluso si tengo que actuar como humano, te devolveré al mundo al que pertenecemos.

Y así lo hice. Luna seguía en coma y yo me aseguraba de que bebiese el agua que necesitaba, no podía obligarla a comer siendo que no había suero, sin embargo con el agua bastaría hasta que despertase.

En el tiempo que restaba, yo me dediqué a fingir. Jamie me tenía bajo observación constante y yo lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo era una batalla mental que estaba dispuesto a ganar. No hablábamos, nos limitábamos a mirarnos, a estar pendientes de los movimientos de cada uno.

Yo en mi tiempo libre logré perfeccionar uno de mis tantos hobbies, la cocina. Si tengo algo de habilidad con el cuchillo se debe a que desde niño una de mis pasiones es cocinar. Si mi llamado no fuese el basketball me hubiese gustado ser chef. Preparaba todo tipo de comidas, con lo cual me gané una gran fama en poco tiempo por mis distintos platos, que iban desde simples fideos hasta algunos exóticos experimentos míos, como el paste de boloñesa y verduras. Era bien reconocido por preparar las mejores comidas que hubiesen tenido en mucho tiempo en las cuevas, sobre todo Ian y Jared me veneraban como un dios por mis cualidades culinarias.

El resto de mi tiempo se dividía en tres otras actividades.

1_Cuidar a Luna (por supuesto).

2_Usar el salón de la pelota y practicar con un balón desinflado de basketball.

3_Regular el mantenimiento de Wanda con el doctor.

Wanda se encontraba cada vez mejor, sin embargo siempre había una que otra complicación que debíamos resolver con ingenio ya que no poseímos los instrumentos adecuados para la mantención del bebé que yacía en su estomago, y como no había radiografías, tampoco sabíamos si sería niño o niña, si tendría algún tipo de deficiencia o alguna mutación genética, solo sabíamos que lograríamos que llegase sano y salvo al mundo.

-Gracias Matthew- me dijo Wanda antes de caer dormida en la litera-. Gracias por todo.

-No hay de que.

Mis palabras llegaron a sus oídos después de que cayese inconsciente. Había tanto que quería preguntarle a Wanda, tanto que quería entender de sus razones para vivir en esta sociedad primitiva, y sin embargo allí estaba mi oportunidad, durmiendo.

Suspiré y el doctor me dio un apretón de manos.

-Excelente trabajo Matthew, si no fuese por ti el día del parto habría sido una tragedia.

-Traidora o no, no es culpa del bebé.

-¿En verdad debes verla como traidora?

-Lo lamento doctor, pero vendió el secreto más grande de las almas y es una llave para que tengan la oportunidad mínima, pero oportunidad al fin y al cabo, de recuperar este mundo, ¿Qué es si no una traidora?

-Puedo comprender esas palabras viniendo de un alma, pero…

-No me considero humano doctor- mis palabras lo dejaron helado-. Lo siento doctor, pero me crié con las almas.

-Lo entiendo- levanté una ceja, me parecía extraño que un humano me dirigiese esas dos palabras-, probablemente yo me sentiría igual si estuviese en tu situación.

-Algo de comprensión está bien para variar- dije suspirando-. Lo único que quiero en este momento es que Luna se despierte.

-¿Es tu novia?

-No, no lo es… la verdad es que sé que ella se siente atraída a mí, no obstante yo no puedo mirarla más que como a una hermana, quiero protegerla de todo porque es muy indefensa, pero jamás me he sentido atraído a ella.

-Eres una persona muy noble Matthew.

-Si soy tan noble, entonces ¿Por qué siento tanta ira en mí interior? ¿Por qué siento que voy a saborear el momento en que me deshaga de la carga? No quiero sentirme así, no quiero mirar a Luna como una carga. Lo que quiero es seguir mi crianza, protegerla, porque eso es lo que las almas hacen, y sin embargo siento que lo hago por deber… ¡Yo quiero querer hacerlo! ¡No quiero sentir que es un deber!

-Estás confundido Matthew- el doctor me puso su brazo en el hombro y me sonrió-. La confusión no es un dilema solamente humano, las almas también se confunden, no te sientas mal por eso.

-No es la confusión, es lo que la causa.

-Matthew, aunque no quieras eres humano. Lo que importa no es como te sientas, porque no puedes evitarlo, es lo que decidas hacer con tus emociones. Por más ira que sientas no has hecho daño a nadie, eso es lo importante. No eres malo por sentir ira, tampoco por querer sentirte liberado, y no lo serás hasta que hagas una decisión cruel, cosa que no has hecho.

-Yo ni siquiera debería sentirlo- le dije apartando la mano de mi hombro, mientras me retiraba-, porque ni siquiera debería existir.

Dejé la enfermería y el doctor no me dijo ni otra palabra, seguramente había comprendido que no me encontraba en la condición de compartir palabras.

Miré el cuchillo en mi cintura y me pregunté si todo terminaría, si ya me sentiría a salvo y tranquilo si el filo me cortase la garganta. Pero entonces, condenaría a Luna, probablemente era una de las razones principales por las cuales no acababa con el monstruo que crecía en mi interior, porque no era solo la ira, podía sentir a un ser oscuro crecer en mi interior, alguien que disfrutaba con las ideas que a mí me daban ganas de vomitar. Y no me di cuenta hasta que miré hacia mi reflejo en el lavadero de la cocina, donde a esa hora por suerte estaba sola.

-Hola, Matthew.

Mi propio reflejo me habló; estaba en presencia de mi otro yo, y la sangre se me heló.


	10. Consolidado

_**Nota de autor: **__Primero quiero disculparme por no publicar nada de nada desde Marzo, pero desde que empezaron las clases mi mente ha estado enfocada sólo en la PSU, he pasado por estrés, colegio, bloqueo de autor y simplemente no he tenido ganas. Sin embargo aquí estoy una vez más, con un nuevo capítulo y terminaré la historia (lo más probable) en Noviembre. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

**Consolidado**

La imagen de mi reflejo hablándome me aterrorizó. Tuve que salir corriendo para no sentir que estaba perdiendo la cabeza; no sabía a dónde me dirigía, ni siquiera tenía visto ir a la cueva donde yacía Luna durmiendo, sólo pensaba en escapar de esta locura, estaba huyendo de mí mismo y estaba perdido. Choqué con Jared en el camino y ambos caímos en al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde está el incendio?

-Lo siento- respondí-, tenía prisa por volver a la cueva.

-¿Wanda está bien?

-Sí- contesté con un suspiro-, su embarazo está controlado y todo debería salir completamente bien.

Jared se veía relajado y aliviado, me dedicó una sonrisa que me incomodó profundamente. Quería alejarme lo antes posible, pero al parecer él no tenía la intención de dejarme por algunos minutos.

-Mel quería hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Luna, Wanda habló con ella y parece que…

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en los alrededores. Las cuevas se sacudieron con violencia como si se estuviese produciendo un terremoto. Me agarré de una roca, a la vez que Jared rodaba y el resto de los humanos entraban en pánico; algunos niños gritaban y lloraban, mientras que sus madres los sostenían con fuerza y oraban por su seguridad. Vi como Jamie salía de una de las cuevas con la escopeta, seguido por Kyle y un hombre viejo que hasta ese momento no había visto, y que a pesar de las muchas arrugas que tenía en su rostro, mostraba en todo el contorno de su cabeza calva una entereza impresionante y gran fortaleza. Sentí miedo y esperanza, ¿Serían los buscadores? ¿Habría venido mi padre ha salvarnos? Formulé una breve sonrisa que se deshizo de inmediato cuando vi como Jamie cargaba el arma; por supuesto no era rival de nuestra tecnología, y sin embargo una bala podía eliminarlo. Tenía miedo, no quería que lo eliminase…

_Entonces elimínalo._

La voz en mi mente fue demasiado fuerte, le temía, era como si hubiese alguien más dentro de mí, alguien que guió mi brazo izquierdo hasta el cuchillo que yacía en mi cinturón y que me hacía mirar a Jamie con un aire asesino. Levanté el brazo y lo mordí con tanta fuerza que terminé por hacerlo sangrar, mis dientes habían llegado a perforar la piel del terror que sentía. No le iba a hacer caso, pero entonces…

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó mientras sentía que unas manos suaves acariciaban mi cuello-. ¿Acaso no quieres acabar con esto?

Ahora podía sentirlo físicamente; nadie lo veía, nadie se percataba de mi otro yo rondando mi cuerpo tratando de tentarme a matar a Jamie.

-Vamos Matthew, es muy fácil. No lo verá venir.

-¡Vete!- ordené con terror-. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo no soy así!

Jared se volteó para mirarme y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras me observaba.

-Matthew…- comentó en voz alta algo asustado-. ¿Quién es él? ¿Y por qué es igual a ti?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, ¡¿Por qué Jared podía verlo? Ahora más que nunca temía al ser que mantenía mi cuerpo inmóvil y que se paseaba alrededor mío tratando de hacerme caer en la tentación.

-¡Jared!- gritó Kyle-. ¡Tenemos que ir!

-¡Pero mira a Matthew!- gritó en respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó Jamie.

-¡¿Qué no ven?- replicó Jared.

-¿El qué?

¿Cómo podía ser que sólo Jared pudiese verlo? ¿Estaríamos los dos locos? ¿O sería un sueño? Mi otro yo ignoraba la situación y mis maldiciones, sólo se dedicaba a susurrarme ideas malévolas, maneras de asesinarlos a todos en la confusión para luego escapar, para irme. Y era realmente tentador, la imagen de la garganta abierta de Jamie se me hizo tentadora cuando recordé como entró para atacarme a mí y a Luna, sin embargo el terror me llenaba, no quería hacerle caso, no quería que este odio se apoderase de mí, no quería sentir odio. Boté el cuchillo al suelo, mientras que sentía que mi otro yo se desvanecía.

Jared me miró perplejo, como si esperase que yo los fuese a atacar.

-¿Pasa algo Matthew?

Demasiado, pero sólo negué con la cabeza.

-Luna…- dije-. ¡Tengo que ir a verla!

Jared me detuvo agarrando mi brazo, pero lo soltó unos segundos después, seguramente no sabía que decirme, ni yo mismo entendía la situación, ni como él fue capaz de ver lo que nadie más vio. Corrí rápidamente alrededor de la cueva hasta llegar a la cueva donde yacía Luna reposando. Entré y me encontré con ella en el suelo, que murmuraba entre lágrimas palabras ininteligibles.

-¡Luna!- grité mientras la abrazaba-. Todo está bien.

-Miles…- susurraba-. Miles… miles… miles…

-¿Miles de qué?- le pregunté-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?

Ella me miró a los ojos y sentí como el terror se apoderaba en ella. Entonces me di cuenta en el reflejo mío en sus ojos que mi rostro no era el que solía ser, no era el cálido y reconfortante rostro que tuve durante 19 años, sino que ahora un rostro duro y feroz: el rostro de un humano.

Mi mano tomó su cabeza y la empujó hacia mi pecho, mientras que la otra acariciaba su espalda y suspiraba para tratar de aplacar este temible rostro que hasta a mí me asustaba.

-Todo va a estar bien.

-No es así Matthew.

Luna se abrazó fuertemente a mí, al parecer ella se había percatado de lo mismo que yo. Estaba en frente de nosotros mi otro yo.

-Nada va a estar bien y lo sabes- me dijo mientras en su rostro yacía una maldad increíble-. Incluso si te vas con ella, incluso si logras escapar estarás siempre entre dos mundos.

-¡Vete!- grité-. ¡Déjame tranquilo!

-¿Por qué me haces daño?- me preguntó mientras veíamos con terror como salía sangre de sus ojos-. ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¡¿Por qué tu mente sólo me lastima? ¡Duele mucho Matthew, demasiado!

-Vete, por favor- pedí entre lágrimas mientras mis brazos cubrían con mayor fuerza a Luna-. Te lo suplico, déjanos tranquilos.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó riendo-. Tu mente jamás deja de asecharme, de reprocharme, de reprimirme, ¿Por qué me haces tanto daño? ¿Por qué no puedo habitar en tu corazón?

Vi como sus manos recogían una afilada piedra, que si se usaba bien podría ser un arma homicida. Me levanté y me puse delante de Luna, mientras mis ojos vidriosos se preparaban para recibir el impacto. Moriría como un alma, sin defenderme, sin hacer daño a nadie. Pero no fue el caso; Melanie había aparecido de la nada y con un corte rectilíneo logró desvanecer a mi otro yo. Era como si nunca hubiese existido. ¿Lo había cortado de verdad? ¿Lo había visto?

-Melanie…

-Temía que esto pudiese ocurrir- murmuró y luego me miró cuando se percató de que había escuchado su murmullo-. No hay tiempo de explicaciones.

-¡¿Sabes qué me está pasando?- pregunté asustado-. ¡¿Pudiste verlo?

-No, pero pude escucharte- respondió-. Fuese lo que fuese que vieras parece que sólo necesitaba que lo interrumpiese.

-Luna- pregunté-. ¿Tú lo viste?

Ella asintió con terror y luego me abrazó con fuerza y amor; a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo algo por mí.

-Quédense aquí- ordenó Melanie-. Hoy va a ser un día lamentable.

Y así ella cerró la puerta tras nosotros. Tan pronto como me acerqué me di cuenta de que estábamos encerrados y que arriba de las cuevas se estaba desatando el infierno.

-Matthew… perdóname.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté-. Luna, no has hecho nada.

-He llamado a tu padre.

Mi rostro se quedó pálido.


	11. Olvidado

_**Nota de autor: **__En el capítulo anterior dije que terminaría la historia en Noviembre; en mi defensa dije que era "lo más probable" XD. Ahora finalmente he rendido la PSU y tengo unas largas vacaciones, y planeo no sólo terminar esta historia, sino todas las que he publicado antes de subir una nueva con el fin de no estresarme con proyectos múltiples. Esta historia planeo terminarla en 6 capítulos más, sin embargo puede que se alargue unos pocos más, pero no tendrá más de 20 capítulos en total. Ojala lo disfruten, que se va a empezar a poner más intenso._

_

* * *

_

**Olvidado**

-¡Abran la puerta!- grité mientras la golpeteaba y pateaba con ira-. ¡Déjenme salir!

Las lágrimas de impotencia caían alrededor de mi rostro mientras me imaginaba una bala cruzar el pecho de mi padre. No podía soportarlo, el llanto salió de mi garganta con mucha fuerza mientras intentaba derribar en vano la puerta. Mis manos comenzaban a ponerse rojas, pero sigue golpeando, con la esperanza de que eventualmente lograse destrozar la madera, y pateando también, con un dolor que me reclamaba que me detuviese. Me ardían los ojos a la vez que me ardían mis manos y pies con cada nuevo intento de derribar la puerta. Estaba a punto de caer en crisis nerviosa, sentí que me ahogaba, y el pánico se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Entonces la miré; estaba asustada, muy asustada, no sabía que hacer para ayudarme. Estaba muy enojado con ella, después de todo, ella lo llamó, y desde que salimos de Michigan ella solo había sido un estorbo, un peso alrededor de mis pies.

-Mátala.

El susurro de mi otro yo me dio miedo, y me preocupó sobre todo porque me pareció que Luna lo había escuchado; no, sólo lo vio, yo quería, inconscientemente, que lo escuchase; y me dio terror pensar que efectivamente eso era lo que deseaba, podía sentir como el placer de la venganza consumase mi corazón, podía sentir como finalmente llegaría a la libertad una vez que liberase el peso de mis alas rotas y poder volar una vez más hacia los cielos.

Mi otro yo tomó mi muñeca y la dirigió hacia mi cuchillo que desde mi llegada siempre guardaba en el cinturón; miraba el arma que hace unas semanas nunca pensé en usar y vi como mis dedos sentían una gran afinidad por esta arma, que podría hacerse con cualquier vida en cuestión de segundos. Me sentí excitado por el pensamiento oscuro, la emoción de eliminar a un ser vivo, la adrenalina que a cada segundo me subía a la cabeza. Y allí estaba ella, asustada, al lado de su cama, una presa tan fácil, que no se defendería, como si su cuerpo me rogase a gritos que la matase, y con tal petición, ¿Cómo resistirse? Ya estaba cansado de jugar al santurrón, estaba cansado de tener que fingir y mostrarme al espejo una imagen que odiaba. Recordé las palabras de mi otro yo "¿Por qué me odias tanto?", porque siempre pensé que debía reprimirlo, porque siempre pretendí ser algo que no era. Yo era un humano, estaba en mi naturaleza ser cruel y despiadado, estaba en mi naturaleza sentir tal ardiente odio que en estos momentos se cernía no sobre Luna, sino sobre el resto de los refugiados.

Finalmente dejé de titubear y mi otro yo me sonrío a la vez que me acercaba a Luna con el cuchillo alzado. Ella no se movió, y repentinamente, sus ojos ya no estaban asustados. Ella suspiró y sus ojos me miraron con ternura, dolor y sobre todo, con amor. Le toqué la mejilla mientras acercaba el cuchillo al cuello, donde la arteria carótida yacía; ella fue valiente y no se movió, derramó una solitaria lágrima en su ojo derecho y espero con los ojos cerrados.

Me sentí triste por ella, y por compasión, le di el último adiós con un beso en los labios que ella respondió con tranquila pasión que se desataba mientras se encontraban nuestras lenguas. Se sentía tan puro, tan bello, tan vital…

Mis manos temblaron mientras que el cuchillo se alejaba poco a poco de su rostro y el mío se empapaba en lágrimas que no provenían de Luna, sino de mí. Tan pronto como nuestra saliva se junto pude saber porque pretendí tanto tiempo, y recordé la belleza de la vida como alma, lo maravilloso que guardaba la pureza, y la bondad que se encontraban en ellas. Era demasiado hermoso como para eliminarlo, era demasiado bello como para pensar en eliminarlo. Gemí, a la vez que la boca de Luna se separaba de mi boca y se dirigía a mi cuello y bajaba hasta besar y lamer mi pecho. Pude sentir como la excitación no se volvía algo meramente sexual, sino también espiritual, como si alcanzase mi redención.

De mis ojos se generaban ríos que iban a parar a la mar del perdón, los labios de Luna. Finalmente, mi mano soltó el cuchillo y permití que me consumiese el amor que Luna reprimió por tanto tiempo debido a su infinito respeto hacia mi persona, permití que descargase en mí toda su bondad maternal, y me entregué a ella como un avergonzado niño ante su error. No vi a mi otro yo, pero supe que pronto estaría cerca para torturarme una vez más, por querer enlazarme en el camino de las almas. Y allí estaba yo, con Luna retirando mi polera, y yo desabotonando la blusa que por tanto tiempo cubrió esos magníficos pechos que ahora me sonreían, como pétalos de rosa que se abrían por primera vez en primavera tras un largo invierno.

Fui abatido por toda su delicadeza, su cariño, y su amor, que al final simplemente la rabia quedó de lado, al igual que todas mis preocupaciones. La amaba porque me aceptaba, la adoraba porque era la única alma que había visto los confines más oscuros de mi alma y aún así me había aceptado. Era, y probablemente sería, la única alma que aceptaría a este avergonzado hibrido. Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron en una completa armonía e hicimos el amor sin miramientos, sin pensar en los eventos que ocurrían arriba, mientras yo me fascinaba con esta santa que había aceptado al demonio que yacía en a su lado, entregándole una infinita gratitud por confiar en ese pequeño destello de luz que había sido opacado por la desesperación y la angustia.

Duró más de lo que puedo recordar, había logrado que me olvidase del resto del mundo, yacía en mis brazos como el objeto más preciado de este mundo, la mujer que me aceptó. Balbuceé para encontrar la mejor manera de expresarle mi agradecimiento en palabras, pero no fue necesario, nuestros cuerpos se comunicaron aún mejor, y ella podía sentir en mí que todavía quedaba oculta en mí la angustia y la ansiedad. No se apartó de mí por eso, se apartó para ayudarme; estaba buscando una manera de salir. Me levanté y comencé a buscar una forma de escapar al igual que ella.

-Luna, yo…

-Está bien Matt- era la primera vez que me llamaba así y me sorprendió-, está muy bien. Salvaremos a tu padre.

Su sonrisa pura me dio ánimos para continuar, y supe que me había prometido algo que sabía que podía cumplir, había algo en ella que la hacía muy especial. No requería de la fuerza bruta para enfrentarse a la oscuridad, ella era una luz tan fuerte, su esencia era tan bella que podía disipar las tinieblas de mi corazón con sólo ver sus ojos. Por algún motivo supe que lo lograría y sonreí aliviado mientras buscábamos cualquier forma de salir.

Escuché el sonido de un animal gimiendo al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba rasgándola; me acerqué a esta y con una patada había sido derribada. Tan pronto como salí me di cuenta de que lo que impedía que saliéramos era una barra de acero que habían colocado desde el extremo izquierdo al derecho de la puerta y el animal, mientras intentaba rasgar la puerta, encontró su pata en medio de la barra y jaló inconscientemente hacia abajo permitiéndome derribar la puerta. El animal no era ni más ni menos que mi conocido zorro Rex.

-¡Te debo una amigo!- le dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba su orejas-. Nos vendría bien tu compañía.

El zorro conocía las cuevas y no dudé de que nos estuviera llevando a la superficie. Luna y yo corrimos con gran ansiedad hacia la salida y sólo nos detuvimos al escuchar un grito.

-¡Ian!- era la voz de Wanderer-. ¡Jaime, Melanie, Jared! ¡Alguien, por favor!

Titubeé sólo un momento y luego seguí la voz por puro instinto, no podía dejarla sola sabiendo que estaba embarazada. Luna me siguió hacia la enfermería con el zorro adelantando su paso. Cuando llegué abrí la puerta y me di cuenta de que su respiración era demasiado fuerte, probablemente las contracciones que indicaban que daría a luz.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué ahora?

-Sólo tengo 8 meses recién cumplidos- susurró Wanda adolorida-. ¿Por qué?

-El estrés seguramente está adelantando el parto- le dije, mientras me acercaba para chequear que todo estuviese normal-. ¡Escúchame Wanderer, mi padre está arriba en la batalla y no tengo tiempo para esto, así que…!

-Tienes tiempo- me replicó Luna con una mirada de determinación-. Recibe el bebé y nos juntamos arriba, yo protegeré a tu padre.

-¡¿Cómo?- grité horrorizado-. ¡No puedes matar!

-No voy a matar Matt, voy a salvarlo.

-¡Dime cómo!

Pero se fue sin decir más. Mi primer impulso fue seguirla, pero luego escuché el fuerte grito de dolor proveniente de la garganta de Wanderer y simplemente… no pude abandonarla, no me quedaba más opción que confiar en Luna.

-Todo va a estar bien.

-¿Por qué sigues repitiendo eso?

Una vez más mi otro yo se aparecía tras de mí; justo cuando creía que me dejaría de atormentar, aquí estaba, a la hora del parto. Lo miré, pero está vez no sentí miedo, no sabía por qué, pero podía darme cuenta de que ya no me intimidaba.

-De acuerdo Wanda- le dije ignorando a mi otro yo-. Estamos en las últimas contracciones, el bebé va a nacer y necesito que pujes con fuerza.

-¡Tu padre está allá fuera muriéndose y tú atiendes a una traidora!

-¡Con fuerza!- ordené.

Wanderer dio un gritó muy fuerte, pujó con toda la fuerza que pudo repetidas veces; fue tan fuerte que pensé que el bebé saldría la primera vez que pujase, sin embargo tomó cuatro veces y pude ver como la cabeza comenzaba a salir.

-¡Está saliendo!- exclamé con emoción-. ¡Un poco más!

La emoción de recibir a este, ser a este bebé que estaba saliendo poco a poco de Wanderer me hizo olvidar por completo que mi otro yo estaba contemplando la escena, y sus gritos ahora se habían vuelto meros susurros. Y entonces llegó al mundo y lo sostuve en mis manos mientras que el llanto salía de su pequeña garganta, como si anunciase que había nacido, que estaba vivo. Mis brazos temblaron mientras lo sostenía.

-¡Es un niño!- mencioné con alegría.

-Henry…- susurró Wanderer con debilidad-. Permíteme sostenerlo, por favor…

Wanderer estaba exhausta, a punto de caer inconsciente, pero nada la detendría a encontrarse con su hijo. Corté el cordón umbilical con cuidado usando el cuchillo y luego se lo entregué a los brazos de Wanderer.

Era extraño, mientras lo veía me nacía una mezcla de sentimientos; por un lado estaba feliz de verlo vivo, de haber visto que lograse existir, y por otra parte me dolía profundamente saber que su existencia se parecía a la mía; un hibrido. Un hijo de un alma y un humano, una dualidad contradictoria, ¿Acaso le esperaba un destino como el mío? Sólo podía desear que no.

-Ve…- me dijo Wanderer.

-Pero Henry me necesita- le dije.

-Necesita a su padre- me contestó-. Una vez que salves a tu padre… dile a Ian que venga.

-Te lo prometo.

Salí de la enfermería con lágrimas y una sonrisa en la cara. Por un momento había estado en la deriva de mi oscuridad humana, y sin embargo había sido capaz de retener mi bondad de alma. Me sentí vivo, alegre, porque sabía que aunque siempre tuviese ese lado oscuro en mi corazón, siempre habría un lado de mí que sería un alma.

Rex me esperaba fuera de la enfermería para guiarme a la salida. Me acerqué a él y le acaricié las orejas.

-A veces creo que me lees el pensamiento.

Comenzó a correr hacia arriba a un paso que pudiese seguir, esperando a que yo lo alcanzase. Nunca, ningún animal me había entendido de tal manera como este, era único en su especia, de alguna manera parecía entender todo lo que yo le decía, si le pedía que me esperase me esperaba, si le decía que continuásemos lo hacíamos, contestaba a mis comandos como ningún otro animal, no dudaba, no tenía ni siquiera que decir su nombre. Me parecía extraño, pero no me detuve a considerar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mente de ese animal, sólo me dirigí a la salida de la cueva.

Nos detuvimos cuando escuchamos disparos. Tragué saliva, ¿Estaría Luna en medio del fuego cruzado? ¿Y estaría bien mi padre? Sostuve mi cuchillo y me di cuenta de que sería bastante fácil que saliese muerto.

-No quiero morir- mi voz me seguía desde el lado derecho, tratando de disuadirme-. No quieres morir, tú lo sabes.

-Tú mismo me dijiste que no dejase a mi padre solo.

-¡Pero no vas a luchar!- replicó con furia-. ¡Vas a dejarte morir!

Entonces sentí su puñetazo en la cara; no entendía como podía ser, no tenía claro como era que mi lado humano había tomado consistencia física, no entendía como sólo algunos lo veían, había tantas cosas sobre él que no comprendía y que me dejaron paralizado mientras golpeaba mi rostro.

-¡Deja de jugar a ser alma! ¡Tú sabes lo que eres!

Detuve el golpe con mis manos y lo empujé contra la pared. Nuestros ojos chocaron, los míos ardían en determinación y los suyos en furia.

-Sé exactamente lo que soy- le dije-. Y por eso, si es preciso, lucharé contra ti día a día, pero no dejaré que vuelvas a hacerme olvidar donde yace realmente mi corazón.

-Nunca lo aceptarás- me dijo mientras su silueta se desvanecía-, por eso finalmente sucumbirás a mí.

Y así desapareció una vez más, mientras yo me dirigía a la salida de la cueva.

-Llegó el momento.


	12. Asesinado

**Asesinado**

El infierno asechaba la salida del refugio. Tragué saliva mientras mis ojos contemplaban como a la salida de la cueva volaban disparos de las pocas armas de los humanos, como los buscadores se defendían con sus propias armas para paralizar a los humanos, y como otros usaban armas blancas para cortar gargantas. No veía ni a Luna, ni a mi padre alrededor, sólo deseaba ardientemente que nada les hubiese ocurrido. Y así decidí finalmente salir del lecho protector de la cueva. Rex me siguió el paso, como buscando algo, a la vez que yo me escondía entre los cadáveres que yacían en medio de la arena del desierto. Suspiré con horror mientras me arrastraba en medio de la guerra; no podía dejar de admitir que estaba aterrado, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de echar un vistazo a la pelea, sólo continuaba arrastrándome por la arena en busca de mi padre y Luna, rezando porque estuviesen sanos y salvos. Una sincera lágrima cayó de mis ojos cuando sentí el brazo de un alma agonizante pidiendo ayuda. Si hubiese tenido el equipo, me habría dado el tiempo de salvarla, pero no podía, y así continúe por el camino de la muerte, el cual esperaba pronto llegase a su fin. Sentí que el corazón me dio vuelta cuando Jamie me giró. Nuestros ojos se encontraron en la noche y él parecía aliviado, ¿Acaso creía que les iba a ayudar? Sí, eso pensaba, pero no prestándoles asistencia en el combate; el tomó mi cuchillo y me levantó poniéndolo en mi garganta.

-¡Un solo disparo más y Matthew Stove muere!

Mi nombre, en circunstancias normales, no les habría significado nada a los buscadores más que un sacrificio necesario, pero los disparos si cesaron, por ambas partes, debido a que quien dirigía a los buscadores era mi padre. Y así se abrió paso entre el resto de los buscadores para exponerse frente a los refugiados. Su cuerpo alto y musculoso, que siempre miré como fuerte y protector, estaba completamente expuesto al arma de Jeb y a los cuchillos de Jared y Kyle. Su delgada y un tanto cuadrada cara me miró con tristeza, sus ojos pardos me mostraban las semanas de preocupación que le había causado, las interminables lágrimas que habían caído por su cara.

Entonces lo noté, Luna estaba detrás de él y me miró no con rabia, sino con frustración y tristeza, ¿Sería que había arruinado su oportunidad de salvarlo? No, no podía ser, debía haber algo que yo pudiese hacer para cambiar la situación. Mis ojos esperaron por una apertura, un momento de distracción en el que pudiese quitar el cuchillo de mi cuello. Para mí sorpresa, recibí asistencia de mi otro yo. Él me miró con un dejo de compasión, y determinación; me sorprendió que pudiese detectar eso en su mirada, para mí él siempre había sido nada más que odio y oscuridad, pero esos no eran ojos oscuros, eran ojos compasivos que me abrían el paso. Quitó el brazo de Jamie de con los suyos y yo con el mío le arrebaté el cuchillo y ahora la situación era inversa, yo con el cuchillo en el cuello de Jamie.

-¡¿Qué carajo hiciste?- me preguntó aterrorizado-. ¡¿Cómo te quitaste el cuchillo?

Para él era inconcebible, ya que, por alguna razón, no era capaz de ver a mi otro yo. Los únicos que sabía que podían verlo eran Jared y Luna.

Melanie me miró con odio mientras se acercaba, pero entonces hice que el cuchillo tocase su piel y ella se detuvo en seco. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron con intensidad, ninguno de los dos queríamos que esta situación se convirtiese en algo peor.

-¡Es suficiente!- grité-. ¡¿No ven la perdida en ambos lados? ¡Padre, llama a la retirada!

-No puedo hacerlo Matt- me contestó con pesar.

-¡Hazlo!- le repliqué-. ¡Por favor, quiero ir a casa!- en este punto ya se me escapaban las lágrimas-. ¡Quiero ver a mamá! Quiero irme de aquí…

Mis lágrimas lo tocaron, y retrocedió; estaba a punto de dar la orden.

-Una vez que lo haga, ellos se irán del refugio- me advirtió-, y quizás no los vuelva a encontrar… pero encontrarte a ti es suficiente.

Lloré de alegría, y de mi boca salían gemidos mientras abandonaba a Jaime intacto y corría hacia mi padre para abrazarlo. Se sentía tan bien, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando mis lágrimas caían en el pecho de mi padre y su bondad me hacía sentir pleno. Me acurruqué en su pecho mientras los buscadores se retiraban a sus helicópteros y yo sentía que el viaje finalmente llegaba a su fin, pero una voz mortal terminó con mi alegría.

-Tenemos a un condición- alzó la voz de Melanie-. Deben dejar a Luna aquí.

No… esa petición me destruyó, me dejó helado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que querían de Luna? Lo recordé, Jamie me lo había dicho. Temían que con su habilidad, los buscadores pudiesen encontrarla nuevamente, por eso tenían que deshacerse de ella. Melanie notó en mí el terror y habló.

-¡No hay porque preocuparse! ¡Tenemos almas con nosotros! ¡Luna no será discriminada!

-No podemos entregarles a Canción de la luz estelar en una noche de luna llena- replicó mi padre-. Al igual que no dejaríamos a Matt atrás, jamás dejaríamos a ninguno de los nuestros atrás.

Escuché el disparo, pero no quería creerlo. La puntería fue perfecta y perforó el cráneo en cuestión de segundos. Su cabeza cayó en mis hombros a la vez que el chorro de sangre que salió de su frente cubrió mis ropas y los brazos muertos de mi padre rozaron el mío. Mis ojos ardieron y temblaron, mientras las lágrimas salían, mi voz no era capaz de alcanzar una nota que expresase el dolor que yacía en mi pecho. Mis cejas se alzaron tan arriba como pudieron, mis brazos temblaban mientras recogían el cadáver de mi padre. Miré a Luna cuya cara estaba destruida, machacada en lágrimas ante el espanto. Mi padre había sido victima de la imprudencia humana.

-Papá…- murmuré-. Papá, papá, ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!

Me largué a llorar. Mis brazos abrazaron su torso muerto, mientras que las lágrimas se diluían en su sangre que cubría todo mi cuerpo. No me interesaba lo que ocurría ahora, podía escuchar más disparos, como los humanos corrían y no abrí los ojos hasta que alguien me tomó el brazo.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!

La voz de Luna fue lo único que me guío a dejar a mi padre, ya que no estaba dispuesto a perderla también. Ella me alejó de su cadáver mientras que mis ojos no se separaban de su cuerpo muerto, mientras que las lágrimas intentaban limpiar en vano la sangre en nuestros rostros. Y como si en nuestra asistencia viniesen, Lexi y Rex aparecieron para guiarnos a un escape en medio del espanto que se producía atrás nuestros.

Había comprendido que la naturaleza ofrece más fácilmente un cambio de especie que un cambio de consciencia, incluso después de haber sido invadidos por las almas los humanos eran incapaces de empalizar con el dolor ajeno, estaban listos para sacrificarlo todo por ellos mismo. Los miré con profundo odio, a todos y a cada uno, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro en el camino desconocido que Luna y yo cruzábamos. Los perdimos de vista en cuestión de minutos.


	13. Destrozado

**Destrozado**

-Matthew, lo siento tanto.

Luna no podía imaginar lo que era mirar la luna esa noche, como su resplandeciente luz sólo me recordaba el amor paternal que tanto me había nutrido en la infancia y entonces caer en la cuenta de que jamás volvería a sentirlo; no podía imaginar lo horriblemente doloroso que era sentarse en medio de la noche en el desierto sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para recuperar su vida perdida. Era un niño en su especie, mil años, y sólo tres planetas visitados en toda su vida. Se había extinguido la flameante existencia de un alma que, a pesar de su corta vida entre los suyos, sabía bien que era la justicia y que era el amor. Las lágrimas no abandonaban mi rostro. El deseo de venganza no se apoderaba de mí, porque no quería arrastrar a más almas en este embrollo, no quería perder a Luna que me había aceptado, ni a mi madre que desde ahora seguramente sufriría por el resto de sus días. ¿Cómo podría yo sobrellevar esto? ¿Habría alguna forma de volver? ¿Alguna forma de encontrar el camino a Michigan o cualquier ciudad lejos de este infierno que ardía de día y congelaba de noche? Ya no lo sabía y me asustaba pensar en no volver a ver nunca más a mis seres queridos, por más frustrado y reprimido que me haya sentido a su alrededor. Yo sabía que todos ellos terminarían aceptando mi lado humano como Luna, entonces ¿Por qué sufrí tanto? Mi madre me habría entendido y me habría ayudado a sanarme, después de todo no era el único en mi especie y habría otros que se hayan sentido como yo, a quienes sanaron. Fui tan estúpido al haberme ido.

-Al menos me conociste- mi otro yo ya estaba otra vez a mi lado, pero esta vez no para atormentarme-, y la conocimos a ella, ¿Acaso eso no cuenta? Su amor por ti es tan fuerte que me acepta.

-Vete- murmuré.

-Al menos ella me acepta- me dijo con un suspiro-. Por eso la queremos. Y Matías… me duele lo que paso tanto como a ti.

-¿A sí?- pregunté escéptico.

-Yo soy tú- me contestó-, amaba a tu padre.

-Tú no amas, tú odias- repliqué.

-Es verdad que odio, pero tú también. Yo soy todo lo que tu reprimes, pero a la vez soy también todo lo demás y por eso no puedes negarme esos sentimientos tuyos, porque todo lo que sientes yo lo siento, soy esa parte de ti que jamás dejas de reprimir- entonces puso su mano en mi hombro-. Me reprimiste hasta el punto en que me hiciste alguien más, quisiste sacarme con tanta fuerza de tu sistema que finalmente logras desprenderme de ti, pero no puedes destruir lo que nos vincula, porque somos unos.

-Si no existieras- dije con furia, pero en voz baja mientras abrazaba mis piernas-, jamás me habría ido, y papá no habría muerto, sería verdaderamente feliz.

-¿Lo serías?

Y así desapareció de mi vista como tantas veces. Tenía razón en algo, jamás lo aceptaría porque me separaba de las almas, y aún así le sentía compasión y agradecía que siempre tratase de proteger mi vida, porque a mí ya me importaba un carajo si vivía o moría, a los únicos que le importaban eran a él y a Luna. Y además tenía razón en que había logrado desprenderlo de mí, pero todavía me preguntaba porque sólo Luna y Jared eran capaces de verlo. Jamie no fue capaz de ver que lo golpeó, y nadie supo nunca como me libré de su cuchillo, al igual que yo nunca supe de donde vino la bala, ni el desenlace que tuvo la pelea. Yacíamos los dos solos en la noche, hambrientos y sedientos, caminando en busca de alguna esperanza. Yo aún no era capaz de hablar con Luna de nada al respecto, ella sólo esperaba a que me abriese cuando finalmente las palabras pudiesen salir de mis labios sin que fuesen tan extremadamente dolorosas, y así esperaría por siempre si era preciso.

-Te amo- susurré mientras me salían las lágrimas.

-Yo también- me respondió ella con una sonrisa.

No se me acercó para besarme; ella sabía que no estaba listo para sentir su cariño físico sin que abriese la herida de la perdida, por eso sólo sus ojos me transmitían una cálida sensación de esperanza con la cual podíamos seguir adelante hasta que la muerte alcanzase nuestro paso.

-Bueno- comentó Luna-. Rex ha traído un águila consigo y parece que quiere que les sigamos.

-Entonces lo haremos- contesté mientras me ponía de pie-. A ese zorro le debemos nuestro escape. Ya no volveremos al refugio, y ellos tampoco por lo que veo. Es hora de seguir adelante. Quizá lleguemos a…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Lexi alzó el vuelo y Rex comenzó a echar la carrera mientras Luna y yo comenzamos a correr desenfrenadamente; reconocíamos el ruido de esa camioneta. Nos estaban siguiendo; querían la cabeza de Luna en un plato.

-¡Corre tan rápido como puedas!

Esa fue mi única orden y agradecí al cielo de que Luna estuviese físicamente entrenada para seguirme el paso. El zorro y el águila nos esperaban impacientes, tratando de mantener nuestro paso, pero eran capaces de darse cuenta de que nos perseguían.

Lexi cometió un acto de sacrificio y voló en la dirección contraria chocando contra el parabrisas a gran velocidad.

-¡Lexi!- grité a todo pulmón sin dejar de correr.

La camioneta resbaló en la arena y pronto comenzó a darse vuelta aplastando a Lexi en el camino. Noté como el zorro derramaba una lágrima mientras su leal compañera caía para darnos una posibilidad de escapar. Luna también derramó lágrimas y lloró mientras escapábamos.

-Era un alma- susurró-. Rex también lo es. Están tratando de guiarnos a casa.

No lo veía venir; otra alma que se sacrificaba por mí. Por fin me hacía sentido como era que estos animales me entendían tan bien, por fin entendí como los buscadores nos encontraron, porque me guiaron al refugio y me ayudaron a escapar. Rex y Lexi querían protegernos a mí y a Luna, y Lexi se sacrifico por los dos. Ahora no podíamos hacer nada más que seguir escapando hasta que llegásemos hasta un pueblo o algo. Rex soltó un aullido de dolor ante la perdida y yo grité; grité de desesperación mientras corríamos por nuestras vidas, para que si alguien hubiese sobrevivido al impacto en la camioneta no pudiesen seguirnos. Y así fue como Rex nos guió a lo más cercano que había a nuestra libertad. Una camioneta abandonada con las llaves a dentro.

-Hoy volvemos a Michigan- dije con voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Tu sacrificio no será en vano Lexi!

Y así nos preparamos para partir, a la libertad… una vez más.


	14. Abandonado

_**Nota de auto: **Y así nos acercamos a los últimos capítulos de este emocionante fic. De todas mis experiencias escribiendo, esta es probablemente la más conmovedora, con un protagonista que se odia y a la vez se ama en cierto punto profundo de su alma, el rechazo de nuestra oscuridad y la verdadera esencia de nuestra alma desnuda. Sin duda ha sido tan emocionante para mí como para los lectores que han pasado sus ojos por mis líneas. Muchas gracias por seguirme, y ojala disfruten el emocionante desenlace que está por comenzar, y veamos si el futuro les sonríe o no a los personajes. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Abandonado**

-Gracias por todo Rex; no lo habríamos logrado sin ti y sin Lexi.

El tierno zorro rozó su cabeza alrededor de mi brazo para aceptar mi agradecimiento, pero noté que la tristeza todavía hería sus profundos ojos. Luna manejaba guiada por un gps instalado en la camioneta que nos guiaba de vuelta a Michigan, a mi casa. Teníamos suficiente combustible como para llegar. Finalmente vería a mi madre… y tendría que decirle sobre papá. Era doloroso, pero saber que tendría la oportunidad de reencontrarme con ella superaba el dolor de la verdad y la culpa, el ver su dulce rostro, lleno de preocupación, recibiendo a su hijo sería algo maravilloso para ella. Podría comenzar a salir con Luna y mostrarle mi verdadero yo sin miedo, nos amaríamos por siempre y nos consumaríamos en matrimonio como tantas almas hacían en este mundo siguiendo la vieja tradición humana. Llevaría al equipo de basketball al campeonato nacional y luego quizás al mundial, recuperaría mis clases, tendría mi llamado y viviría como un alma por el resto de mis días, tal como debía ser.

Lloré de emoción una vez que llegamos a la carretera y aún lloré más fuerte cuando llegamos a mi casa. El zorro fue el primero en bajarse; Luna y yo nos abrazamos y luego nos despedimos de Rex, mientras éste seguía su rumbo a solas. Su misión había concluido, al igual que nuestra aventura.

-Gracias por todo- le dijimos-. Jamás te olvidaremos.

Estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo, porque él nos dio la misma mirada antes de retirarse.

Luna y yo nos besamos con pasión, la saliva se juntaba violentamente mientras saboreábamos la sal de nuestras lágrimas que caían de la emoción, los dos sobrevivimos, los dos nos queríamos y los dos estaríamos juntos hasta mi muerte, era todo lo que importaba.

-Nos vemos mañana en la universidad- le dije acariciando su cara.

-¿Y si es Sábado?- me preguntó.

Me reí; tenía razón, no sabíamos que día era, no teníamos idea de cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado allí, pero había sido demasiado, de eso no había duda. Me bajé de la camioneta y caminé en dirección a casa con los ojos llorosos de la emoción; estaba por fin a punto de reencontrarme con mi madre. Abría la puerta con emoción, y alcé mi mano para despedirme de Luna que ponía en marcha el motor.

-¡Mamá, he llegado!

* * *

-Y finalmente llegué a casa- terminé de contar.

-¿Cómo reaccionó tu madre?- preguntó uno de los oyentes.

-Me abrazó y me baño en sus lágrimas. Luego me preparó un té y le conté sobre mi padre.

-¿Cómo lo tomó?- la voz provenía de una chica, era muy aguda.

-Muy mal, sé que yo nunca me repondré, pero al menos le hace feliz verme bien.

-Eres todo un héroe- me decían-. Sobreviviste, salvaste y protegiste a Canción de la luz estelar en una noche de luna llena- exclamó un estudiante de primer año-. ¡Contigo vamos a las nacionales este año!

El ambiente era tranquilo; toda la universidad sabía de las hazañas que Luna y yo habíamos llevado a cabo en el desierto y nos veían con adoración. El miedo había sido borrado de sus rostros, y en su lugar ahora sólo cabía la admiración, los halagos y el reconocimiento. Luna y yo éramos toda una celebridad en el campus de la universidad, nos veían como héroes y nos trataban como reyes. Ya no era más el humano peligroso que podía matarlos, sino el humano protector, el defensor de la raza. Por supuesto no les habíamos contado nada de mi humanidad, de mi lado oscuro, eso estaba reservado para Luna, yo y mamá. Ninguna palabra había salido al respecto.

Ya había pasado un mes y los estudiantes nuevos querían informarse de las aventuras por las que pasé, me preguntaban a cada momento sobre la experiencia y sólo debía omitir los rasgos de mi otro yo, quien por lo cierto parecía haber desaparecido. Luna se había ausentado de las clases para ganar su sexta medalla de oro en la olimpiadas en los cien metros planos. La vida me sonreía; con todo nuestro viaje había aprendido a apreciar mi entorno bondadoso y dulce por más monótono que fuese y enfocaba cualquier minúscula muestra de estrés en el basketball, lo que me mantenía fuerte y alegre. La vida era buena y estaba listo para ingresar al tercer año universitario y mirar al futuro con un sonrisa. El único problema es que no veía a Luna, debido a su viaje, pero volvería.

Me fui preocupando a medida de que pasaban los días y no sabía de ella, temía que tras ganar las olimpiadas los buscadores la estuviesen utilizando nuevamente, después de todo el trauma no había sido del todo superado. Quería tenerla cerca para sentir sus caricias y sus besos, dormirme en su pecho y soñar con ella. Pero no aparecía. Me preocupaba por sobre manera y sabía que las cosas no iban del todo bien.

Un día, tras una larga caminata previa a llegar a casa miré como dos almas se acercaban a la casa. Mamá había vuelto del trabajo temprano por algún motivo y recibió a las dos personas. Me dirigí rumbo a la entrada y pasé por la puerta para ver que dos buscadores se encontraban con mamá.

-Sentimos mucho su perdida- dijo uno de los hombres, cuya única diferencia era el tono de piel, ambos rapados, cabeza muy redonda y traje idéntico, terno-. Él era uno de los mejores.

Mi madre desvió su mirada de ojos verdes hacia la ventana como si esperase un escape de la situación y jugó con sus rizos pelirrojos mientras esperaba que la inspección llegase a su fin. Yo me apoyé en la pared.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté.

El hombre de tez más oscura se levantó del sillón y me miró con algo que no había detectado desde hacía algunos meses; temor.

-Sí…- contestó el otro-. Hemos tenido problemas últimamente con tú… reintegración.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- pregunté cortésmente, mientras me sentaba en el sillón-. Por favor, tome asiento, no hay necesidad de permanecer de pie.

El hombre de tez oscura se sentó una vez más mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos interiores de su terno azul, no había duda de que no me tenía el más mínimo de confianza, y él otro no parecía darme el beneficio de la duda tampoco.

-Durante muchas semanas estuvo con seres como usted.

-Para nada- repliqué con educación-, ellos son animales salvajes y despiadados; compartimos una estructura anatómica, es verdad, pero más allá de esas similitudes mi moral y crianza es completamente diferente.

-Y no hay duda de eso- contestó el hombre de tez blanca-. Gracias a usted Canción de la luz estelar en una noche de luna llena volvió a casa sana y salva, lo cual habla muy bien de su lealtad, sin embargo…

-… nos preocupa su condición.

Levanté una ceja.

-¿Mi condición?

-Su humanidad- contestó el tipo de tez oscura-. Hemos decido que, en forma de evitar riesgos, debemos suprimirla.

-¿Una inserción?- pregunté algo asustado.

-No, no…- corrigió el hombre de tez blanca, pero por su voz y su rostro sabía que no sería muy diferente-. Le estábamos hablando a su madre que, como sanadora, ella sería capaz de realizar el procedimiento de… supresión sin problema alguno.

-Huye.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuchaba la quebrada y débil voz de mi asustado otro yo. Era evidente que estaría asustado, lo estaba eliminando después de todo, era el inicio del fin, tras esta operación yo sería un alma más… o al menos algo más cercano a ellas, y por tanto era evidente que estaría asustado.

-¡Por favor, van a destruirte!- suplicó.

"A ti te van a destruir." Repliqué mentalmente, mientras su imagen se desvanecía.

-Hagámoslo.

* * *

Era extraño pensar en como se sentía estar tan aislado de todo el mundo. Para que el procedimiento se llevase a cabo de la mejor manera debía estar aislado del mundo exterior. Estaba en un tanque lleno de agua, encerrado, con todos mis sentidos prácticamente apagados, no había olor, el único sonido era el de la perturbación del agua, mantenía mis ojos cerrados y sólo sentía el agua en mi tacto. Me recordaba al vientre materno, esperando a renacer. Pero algo pasó, de alguna forma mientras mantenía mi ojos cerrados era capaz de ver afuera; ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo me preguntaba? Podía escucharlos, no era mi imaginación, era demasiado real como para ser mi imaginación. Mi madre estaba vestida para la operación, pero gritaba a gritos.

-¡Es mi hijo de quien estamos hablando!

-Me temo que no podemos tomar el riesgo, su alma ha sido contaminada; los que son como él no son los mismo tras encontrarse con humanos.

-¡Van a eliminarlo! ¡Las almas no matamos a los nuestro! ¡Él es uno de los nuestros!

No comprendía bien lo que sucedía, me demoraba más de lo normal en procesar la información, probablemente por la ausencia de sentidos, lo que me hacía pensar ¿Cómo podía sentir esto en primer lugar? Y recordé las palabras de mi otro yo "Quisiste sacarme con tanta fuerza de tu sistema que finalmente logras desprenderme de ti, pero no puedes destruir lo que nos vincula, porque somos unos." Él estaba en control allá afuera, estaba usando su cuerpo, que no podían ver, y yo veía tras el suyo, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué no los mataba? Me daba cuenta de que él temía no sólo por sí mismo, sino por mí, lo que me llevaba a dar vueltas en círculos, ya que yo era él, pero no… se preocupaba por su contraparte que era como las almas, a pesar de que yo lo reprimiese tanto; a pesar de todo él se preocupaba por su contra parte, a diferencia de mí. Lo que él quiso hacer tantas veces no era destruirme, sino liberarme, protegerme, salvarme… él era una de las razones por las que seguía vivo… y jamás me dejaba en paz, porque yo jamás lo aceptaba. No era suficiente para mí como lo era para Luna, no, yo tenía que ser algo más por mi madre, por mi padre muerto, por todos y así, aunque tuviesen que insertarme un alma, quizás finalmente alcanzaría un buen final.

-Mira- me susurró mi otro yo.

Sus labios se movieron como si fueran los míos, pero nadie los escuchó más que yo; él no me había sacado del tanque porque quería que viese algo. Y una vez que lo vi, me asusté.

Luna yacía en una camilla, con bata de hospital, inconsciente, mientras sus labios formulaban lentamente una palabra, "Matt", y así se la llevaban.

-¡¿Qué van a hacerle a esa alma?- mi madre preguntó.

-Canción de la luz estelar en una noche de luna llena es un alma especial- dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraba con ella-. Va a dar a luz a una nueva raza de almas, superiores, capaces de detectar la esencia de otro seres vivos. Dos millones de nuevas almas listas para ayudar a los buscadores en su misión de terminar con los feroces humanos.

-¡Esa debería ser su decisión!- exclamó-. ¡No pueden obligarme a insertar a mi hijo, ni a participar de esta locura!

-En ese caso…

-¡MAMÁ!- grité desde el tanque con una voz más aguda.

Mi otro yo golpeó al hombre con tanta fuerza que casi pensé que le habíamos roto el cráneo. No sabía como estaba pasando, pero a pesar de que me encontrase en el tanque mi cuerpo se movía también desde fuera, controlado por mi otro yo que comenzaba a generar caos. Mi madre no podía verlo, y estaba muy asustada, no entendía que la estábamos protegiendo… era verdad, la protegíamos a partir de la violencia, pero la manteníamos a salvo al fin y al cabo, ya no podía aguantar más el dolor.

Seguía viendo a través de sus ojos y no de los míos. Tenía miedo, porque sentía como me controlaba la ira e intenté controlarla, y tan pronto como ese esbozo de represión vino a mi mente, abrí mis ojos por primera vez en toda mi vida.

Cuando los parpados abandonaron al globo ocular fui capaz de detectar que no estaba ni en el tanque, ni en el laboratorio. Estaba en medio de un prado, pero el follaje estaba de color cobrizo y con el toque de mi mano se resquebrajaba. Pude ver a mi otro yo frente a mí.

-¡Mira este mundo!- me gritó-. ¡Este es el lugar donde reside tu alma! ¡El lugar donde me mantienes cautivo!

Miré aterrorizado alrededor, la lluvia caía alrededor, pero era muy tarde, las llamas ya habían consumido todo con sus brazas y el pasto, que alguna vez fue suave y se disfrutaba con el golpe del sol, era ahora solo un montón de cenizas alrededor de una llanura, que una vez fue un prado. Mis ojos se juntaron con los de mi otro yo y vi sus ojos rojos que derramaban lágrimas de sangre, recogió un cuchillo y me dio una mirada de odio.

-No puedo permitir que siga así Matthew- me dijo mientras se preparaba para asesinarme-. ¡Ponte en guardia! ¡Voy a acabar con ese lado tuyo que te hace alma!


	15. Aceptado

**Aceptado**

El corte fue directo y la sangre se derramaba alrededor de mi cara. El filo había hecho contacto y cortó como mantequilla la piel entre mi ceja y mi nariz, permitiendo que un chorro de sangre cayese en el follaje muerto. Había dado un salto hacia atrás mientras mi mano cubría mi rostro lleno de sangre a la vez que mi otro yo me miraba con desprecio.

-Este es el filo de tu represión- me dijo-, lo que sientes es el dolor del filo del olvido, ¡El dolor de la hoja que contiene tu ira contenida!

Esta vez no fue un corte, derechamente me apuñaló en el estomago y yo tosí sangre mientras sentía como la muerte se acercaba hacia mí, como mi otro yo estaba por tomar el control de mi cuerpo. El dolor que sentía alrededor de mi cuerpo era enorme, y mientras la sangre se me escapaba de las manos podía ver en ella reflejada recuerdos, recuerdos de mi vida con las almas, escapándose de mi memoria para ser reproducidas en frente de mis ojos, mostrándome a un chico desesperado, a un chico que el pecho le dolía constantemente con dolores que no podían ser tratados por las curaciones de las almas. Mientras veía a ese chico recordé que me indujo a tal viaje meses atrás, cual fue la razón por la que necesitaba alejarme. Y finalmente entendía todo; mi naturaleza, mi razón de ser. Me levanté con ímpetu y miré con flameante determinación a mi otro yo, mientras este venía para apuñalarme en el pecho con el cuchillo de caza. Detuve su muñeca y el cuchillo quedó a centímetros de mi corazón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- me preguntó-. ¿Me irás a matar finalmente?- su rostro se veía adolorido, y podía ver que lo que más yacía en el filo era esa tristeza-. Hazlo, acaba por una vez con tu humanidad.

Pero él no vio venir lo que estaba por hacer. Dirigí el cuchillo directamente a mi corazón; el filo lo tocó, pero no salió sangre, ni tampoco sentí dolor, a la vez que mis heridas dejaban de sangrar y comenzaban a cerrarse.

-No dolió.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó mi otro yo-, este cuchillo, al igual que yo, es una parte de ti, si lo aceptas no puede hacerte daño.

-Finalmente me he dado cuenta- dije sonriendo, mientras se me escapaba una lágrima-. No se trata de lo que sienta, sino de lo que elija con mis sentimientos. He estado tanto tiempo luchando contra mis sentimientos que sólo he logrado volverlos más y más poderosos, yo sólo… tenía que aceptarlos.

Mi otro yo comenzó a derramar lágrimas también, sus manos temblaban mientras me observaba con emoción, incrédulo y plenamente feliz.

-Tú me dijiste- comencé-, que mientras no te aceptara el conflicto seguiría… pero si te acepto…

-No hay porque pelear- me dijo entre lágrimas y sordos llantos-, lo único que quise fue ser una parte de ti, poder residir en tu alma sin que tu mente me asechase, sin que las llamas de tu tristeza me consumiesen junto con este paisaje.

Junté mis brazos en su espalda para formar un abrazo mientras caía en sus hombros y cerraba mis ojos. Todo se sentía más tranquilo.

-No puedo dejar mi crianza de lado- susurré mientras abría lentamente mis ojos-, no quiero herir a otros sin motivo alguno, no quiero herir a nadie, pero soy humano, si me hieren me enfado y si me enfado comienzo a sentirme oscuro… yo quiero usar mi humanidad para hacer algo que las almas no pueden hacer…

-Protegerlas de los humanos mismos- mi otro yo dijo-, a fin de cuentas, al parecer nunca serás uno de ellos.

-Y jamás seré un alma- continúe.

-Porque somos uno solo, un hibrido- sentenciamos ambos.

Pude sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse, estaba por desaparecer, por lo menos me iría de este lugar.

-Nos vemos en la realidad- me dijo mientras me soltaba-. Allí no has de temer aceptar lo que eres.

* * *

Fue un brusco despertar. Todavía estaba en el tanque, pero de alguna manera logré abrir la escotilla sólo con mirarle y me salí del tanque. Miré a mí alrededor, mi madre todavía estaba discutiendo con el hombre de tez blanca, por lo cual no podía haber pasado mucho tiempo, y Luna todavía estaba en la camilla, siendo transportada a otro lugar.

-¡¿Cómo te escapaste?- preguntó el hombre.

Pero no le di importancia, simplemente salí corriendo hacia Luna y golpeé al alma que la estaba transportando en la cara. Luego tomé su camilla y comencé a correr a la vez que mi madre me seguía el paso. El hombre, como era de esperarse, llamó a seguridad y mi madre le bloqueó el paso botando al suelo una estantería al suelo mientras escapábamos. Luna estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia, así que no podía escucharme, sólo nos quedaba escapar tan rápido como pudiésemos de ese lugar para encontrar algún sitio donde escondernos, pero ¿Dónde?

-Ellos no pueden ser almas- me dijo mi madre-. ¡Un alma jamás ha forzado a nadie a ser madre!

-¡¿Entonces que eran?- pregunté mientras seguíamos corriendo-. No eran humanos.

-¿Será posible qué…?- noté que mi madre todavía estaba buscando por las palabras correctas para definir nuestra situación-. ¿Se habrán infiltrado?

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Inserciones fallidas.

-No tiene sentido- mencioné mientras doblábamos a la izquierda-. Si son humanos y no almas, ¿Para qué querrían más Lunas?

-¡Para detectar humanos!- razonó-. ¡Matthew, piénsalo! ¡Tú estabas frente a tu padre! ¿Acaso viste alguno de los humanos combatientes dispararle?

Comenzaba a tener sentido. La bala no parecía haber sido disparada desde el frente, donde tenía a todos los humanos a la vista, sino que parecía haber venido desde atrás; durante tanto tiempo había visto la posibilidad de que un alma matase como un evento imposible, pero si el alma hubiese sido suprimido por un humano... y tal humano no fuese tan estúpido como para exponerse, sino actuar con discreción y tejer una red de mentiras que nadie pudiese descubrir, ya que un alma nunca miente, entonces…

-¡Todo esto estaba planeado!- razoné-. ¡No quieren a Luna para ayudarles a suprimir humanos! ¡Quieren encontrarlos para hacer la resistencia!

Entonces mi madre se detuvo, mientras las lágrimas se le salían y yo me paré en seco también, a la vez que la alarma pitaba con fuerza y escuchaba pasos acercarse con furia con tecnología peligrosa, seguramente otras inserciones fallidas con el fin de eliminarnos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó mi madre.

-Soy humano, eso no puedo cambiarlo- le dije serenamente-, pero mi lealtad esta con tu raza, madre. Y no me importa si no eres humana, ¡Eres mi madre! Voy a defenderlas, a ti y a Luna, sin importar nada, sólo te pido… que seas capaz de aceptarme.

Se acercó hacia mí para abrazarme con fuerza.

-No importa lo que pase Matt, siempre serás mi hijo. Sin importar nada, me da lo mismo si tu corazón alberga oscuridad, yo conozco la bondad que yace bajo esos ojos tristes.

Devolví el abrazo con más fuerza, pero sólo por un momento, tuvimos que separarnos y tomar la camilla una vez más para seguir corriendo. Estábamos en problemas, nadie me creería mis palabras, las de un humano, que van en contra las de un alma, ya que ignoran que en realidad es otro humano. Y así la balanza se iría con más fuerza hacia el lado de nuestros enemigos, ¿Qué podíamos hacer? ¿Cuántos eran realmente en contra de nosotros?

Estuvimos a punto de ser capturados por un grupo de personas, pero de alguna forma, se formó una explosión que los atrapó en el corredor anterior al del que estábamos utilizando para escapar.

-¡Esa era nuestra última granada!- se quejó una voz conocida.

-¿Tenías otra idea?- preguntó una voz familiar-. ¡No podíamos dejar que los atraparan!

-¡Más sutileza Jared! ¡¿No ves qué a Wanda casi le da un paro?

-¡Hice lo que había que hacer Ian! ¡No me vengas con replicas!

Los humanos del refugio se nos aparecieron en medio del infierno de la explosión, pero la primera voz que se alzó a la de nosotros fue la de un alma, la de Wanda.

-Tranquilo Matthew- me dijo con voz quebrada-. Hemos venido a salvarlos.


	16. Amado

_**Nota de autor: **__Último capítulo. Ha sido toda una travesía, un viaje de descubrimiento tanto para mí como para Matthew, porque todo lo que él descubrió de sí mismo es también lo que yo descubrí de mí; no debemos temer a nuestros sentimientos, porque no podemos elegir como nos sentimos, debemos aceptarlos, sin dejar que nos gobiernen, debemos reconocerlos, pero sin que se apoderen de nosotros, de lo contrario nuestro propios "otro yo" ganarán el combate. Ha llegado la hora de despedirnos de esta historia, y por eso el final será el capítulo más largo, y con esto me despido. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en la próxima historia_

_

* * *

_

**Amado**

Una mezcla de sentimientos me cubrió. El alivio, la confusión, la desconfianza, el miedo, todo provocado al ver como los humanos (y Wanda) se acercaban a nosotros. No veía manera concebible de confiar en ellos después de todo lo ocurrido en las cavernas, todo el tiempo que Jamie intentó hacer que me deshiciera de Luna, la constante actitud agresiva de Kyle, el miedo que me producía que Jared pudiese ver a mi otro yo, todo aquello afloraba mientras los veía, pero a la vez sentía las palabras de Wanda como una luz de esperanza en este juego del miedo. Ella se me acercaba algo mareada, podía ver en su cara que la explosión la había dejado muy débil, pero ni cerca de lo petrificada que estaba mi madre al ver tal destrucción, era demasiado para ella.

-Venimos a ayudarles.

-¡Pues…!- no sabía que contestar, las palabras me quedaban cortas, pero luego recordé algo más importante-. ¿Dónde está Henry?

-Con Sol, en otro refugio- me explicó Melanie-. Logramos escapar, los buscadores fueron tras su pista, así logramos escabullirnos e ir con unos aliados.

-¡¿Ellos venían tras nosotros?- pregunté mientras me apoyaba en la pared-. ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Es qué todas las almas están metidas en este embrollo?

-Bueno, al parecer tenemos un enemigo en común- saltó Jamie mientras se abría paso entre Ian y Jared para alcanzarme-. Queremos dos cosas completamente distintas, pero el mismo bastardo nos esta haciendo una mala pasada.

-¡Prefiero arreglármelas solo!- repliqué-. Quizás estén intentando usar a Luna y a la vez quitarme del medio, ¡Pero no les voy a ayudar en su camino a destruir las almas!

-¡Perfecto!- replicó Jared-. ¡Deja que las inserciones fallidas lo hagan por nosotros!

Me acerqué a él sólo para darle un golpe en la cara. Tan pronto como mis nudillos hicieron contacto con su mejilla sentí como dos pares de brazos me alejaban de él. Mi madre seguía contemplándonos con terror, mientras que Wanda intentaba calmarla.

-Por favor- dijo Wanda débilmente-. Usted es sanadora, ¿No es así? ¿No podría revisar el estado de Luna?

-… Leve sobredosis de… anestesia…- declaró lentamente-. No despertará… en aproximadamente doce horas.

Jamie e Ian me soltaron al ver que me calmaba. Mis ojos contemplaron con fulminante entereza a Jamie.

-Debo proteger a Luna- declaré-. Si saben como detener esto…

-El plan es detonar el edificio.

-¡¿Qué?- salté de inmediato-. ¡Por sí no te has dado cuenta hay almas inocentes aquí también!

-Hay que hacer lo que se debe hacer.

-¡Cállate!- repliqué mientras me acercaba a él con determinación-. ¡Ningún alma inocente saldrá herida en esta…!

Antes de terminar sentí como el rifle era colocado en mi cuello. Los ojos de Jamie me veían con mucha curiosidad, como si intentase descifrar un mensaje oculto en mis ojos furiosos, y aún así, determinados.

-Sigues diciendo el mismo discurso- comentó mientras se hacía más tenso el contacto visual-, pero hay algo diferente en ti. Ya no hay temor.

-Hoy perdí el temor- repliqué-. Sé lo que soy y sé como quiero que se hagan las cosas.

-¿Y quién te puso a cargo?- saltó Kyle-. ¡Yo tengo que volver con vida para cuidar de Sol! ¡No voy a perder sólo porque un niño quiera ser honorable!

-¡No soy un niño!- bramé-. Y soy mucho más hombre que tú, porque al menos tengo las agallas de arriesgarme a hacer las cosas como se deben.

Ian tuvo que detener a Kyle con un abrazo de oso para evitar que se me tirase encima. Jamie todavía me contemplaba confuso, mientras que la alarma pitaba a todo volumen, revelando que más almas inocentes o inserciones fallidas vendrían a retenernos. Melanie y Jared cerraron la puerta tan rápido como pudieron y comenzaron a mover cosas del corredor, como estanterías y sillas, para crear una barricada que nos diese algún tiempo para decidir.

Jamie me miro con confianza, alejó el rifle y luego, tras dar un rápido vistazo hacia Wanda, sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí.

-¿Qué pretendes?- me preguntó-. ¿Cuál es tu manera?

Debía pensar rápido. Sólo lucharía si no había otra opción más, pero debía intentar mantener las bajas al mínimo para ambos lados. Traté de recordar a toda velocidad cualquier estrategia militar de la literatura humana que nos pudiese servir para una situación como esta.

-¿Cuál es nuestro arsenal?- pregunté.

-C4, un rifle, muchos cuchillos y un revolver.

-Denme un cuchillo de caza- ordené.

Jared se quitó uno de los cuchillos que yacían en su cinturón y me lo pasó. Respiré hondo, iba a ser difícil, pero sabía que había algo que sólo yo podía hacer, poseía un don que nadie más poseía.

Mi otro yo apareció de la nada y me guiñó el ojo para hacerme saber que estaba listo. Jared dio un sobresalto, y al parecer fue el único que lo reconoció.

-No tienes idea de porque me ves, ¿No es así?- le preguntó mi otro yo en burla-. Si Luna puede sentir humanos no es extraño que pueda verme, pero ¿Tú?

Jared se quedó paralizado mientras el otro yo se paseaba alrededor del corredor.

-Te necesito- susurré.

-Lo sé- me contestó-. Es extraño que por esta vez estés dispuesto a colaborar conmigo.

-No mates.

-A menos de que sea necesario- sentenció-. Ya que hicimos las paces, al menos podrías darme el beneficio de la duda.

-Hablo en serio.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé?

Hubo un silencio. Tenía que terminar esta conversación y dar a conocer mi plan antes de que Kyle interrumpiese.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté-. ¿Cómo es posible que un fragmento de mí se separe? ¿Cómo es que poseo esta habilidad?

-Es un don único- respondió-. Siempre has sido especial, ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta? Pero no es el momento de dar explicaciones, ya sabrás por qué, por ahora inicia tu pequeña trama.

Se desvaneció en el aire como si nunca hubiese existido. Melanie estaba preocupada por el rostro de Jared, el cual estaba tan blanco como si hubiese visto un fantasma… bueno, supongo que mi otro yo podría ser clasificado como tal en tales circunstancias. Apreté el mango del cuchillo y miré a Jamie con confianza.

-Voy a infiltrarme- comencé-. Iré gateando por el conducto de aire hasta la sala principal. Una vez allí voy a destruir la maquinaria.

-Necesitarás C4.

-No necesito más que el cuchillo- expliqué-. Conozco la maquinaria, sólo corto un par de cables y adiós fuente de poder.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces entra Wanda- expliqué-. No te han reconocido, ¿Verdad?

-No- respondió.

-En ese caso te infiltrarás como parte del equipo de reparaciones y te asegurarás de guiar a seguridad a otro corredor, donde no este nadie.

-Entendido.

-Luego Jared y Kyle tendrán que escabullirse y detonar un C4 en el tanque que esta en el salón principal. Melanie buscará algún vehículo que podamos usar para escapar. Ian tendrá que buscar la sala de información y buscar en un computador toda la información que pueda sobre los planes de estas inserciones fallidas. Jamie… necesito que te quedes con mi madre y Luna por favor, alguien debe protegerlas.

-¿Qué pretendes lograr con todo esto?- preguntó Kyle-. ¡Es demasiado complicado!

-La idea es que llamemos la atención- mis palabras los dejaron aún más confundidos-. Hay alguien detrás de todo esto, alguien que esta despertando a los humanos y ayudándoles a ganar la guerra contra las almas. Iban a dejar sólo mi lado humano y borrar mi consciencia de alma… sólo hay necesidad de eliminar a una persona y es él.

-Pregunta- dijo Kyle-. Si están tratando de ganar la guerra, ¿Por qué habríamos de ayudarte?

-Porque…- esa era la única falla, no había forma de que mi plan les diese ningún beneficio-. Va más allá de quien gane o no, se trata de proteger a las almas que amamos.

-Que tú amas- corrigió Kyle.

-¿Qué hay de Sol?- pregunté en replica inmediata-. ¿O de Wanda? ¿Creen que tendrán piedad en ellas? Además…- ahora hablaba con el corazón y no la mente-. No voy a dejar que nada le ocurra a Luna, incluso si tengo que hacer esto solo, voy a lograrlo.

-Lo haremos- contestó Jamie dejando a todos atónitos-. Tal como dices yo daré todo por proteger a Wanda.

-Gracias.

-No me confundas- replicó-. Seguiremos la guerra a nuestra manera, como lo hemos hecho desde hace muchos años; pero te puedo asegurar que jamás hemos dado muerte a una sola alma, al igual que ninguno de nosotros mató a ninguna alma ese día.

-Ya lo sé- contesté-. Sólo por eso les daré el beneficio de la duda.

Estaba a punto de abrir el conducto de aire cuando mi madre tomó mi mano y me miro con una cara cubierta en lágrimas.

-No mueras- me dijo débilmente-. No importa lo que pase o lo que tengas que hacer, no desaparezcas.

Sonreí.

-No lo haré.

Y así, con esas últimas, inicié mi partida por el conducto de aire. No me gustaba sentirme confinado en tan poco espacio, pero sabía que era mi única oportunidad de terminar esto de una vez por todas… y a la vez podía ser también mi fin.

Gateé tan rápido como pude, sabía que la barricada no iba a durar mucho y tenía que apresurarme antes de que las almas lograran derribarlas, pero si llegaba a tiempo llamaría la atención lo suficiente como para que se fueran de allí y entonces mi plan podría comenzar a desarrollarse. No les había dicho ni la mitad de lo que planeaba, sin embargo parecía haberles convencido. El trayecto se veía largo y aproveche de conversar.

-¿Por qué puede verte Jared?

Mi otro yo río mientras me seguía el camino por el conducto de aire.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en tu verdadera familia?- sí, lo había hecho, pero al final siempre era una incógnita sin responder-. Es decir, fuiste adoptado y eres humano, debiste haber salido de una mujer, ¿No es así?

-Sí.

-¿Has pensado que tu nacimiento pudo coincidir con la invasión de las almas a la Tierra?

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Bebé perdido en medio de la invasión, con un padre, una madre, y un hermano o hermana.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Me detuve por un segundo y luego seguí mi camino.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que Jared es mi hermano?

-Es una suposición- replicó-. Los lazos de sangre son más fuertes, hay hermanos que nacen capaces de reconocerse aún con los ojos cerrados y a kilómetros de distancia, ¿No será que tu vínculo sanguíneo con Jared le permite ver más allá de tu lado de alma? Tu lado humano, ergo yo.

Quedé pasmado ante la posibilidad… tenía sentido, pero no era algo que me esperase, eso quería decir… que durante tanto tiempo mi único nexo a mi vida humana antes de ser adoptado me había mantenido recluido en una cueva. Que irónico, y que emocionante a la vez; sentí el deseo de devolverme y hablar de eso con él, de hacerle tantas preguntas acerca de nuestros padres, de nuestra familia, pero tuve que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, después de todo mi familia actual estaba en riesgo.

-¿Y por qué tengo este don?

-No lo sé- me contestó-. Es sólo una teoría, pero… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me reprimiste hasta el punto en que me hiciste alguien más? Tú mundo interior esta fragmentado, lo que significa que tu alma esta separada en fragmentos. Yo soy uno de ellos, y creo que de alguna forma tu cerebro fue capaz de echarme de tu sistema.

-Eso no me dice mucho.

-La mente humana es poderosa. El hecho de que hayas vivido entre dos razas la ha fortalecido, quizás eres capaz de hacer más que esto, quizás este más desarrollado que el del resto, por ahora sólo puedes extraerme de tu cuerpo, pero tampoco puedo ir tan lejos, en cierto momento debo volver a tu cuerpo para no desaparecer.

-Desde que volví a la realidad te has mostrado más… condescendiente.

-Ya no me reprimes- contestó-. No tengo porque pelear contigo, no cuando hay un lugar al que pertenezco. Si quieres llevar esto a cabo, adelante.

-Gracias- contesté-. Confío en ti.

-Pensé que ya habías perdido la fe en ti mismo- me contestó alegremente.

Y así se desvaneció mientras yo seguía gateando en busca del final.

Me tomó un par de minutos, pero fui capaz de encontrar el lugar donde yacía la maquinaria central. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, pero el monitor gigantesco que yacía en el escritorio la iluminaba de un poderoso color verde esmeralda. Pateé las rejillas que daban la entrada de aire y salté hacia la habitación. De inmediato busqué la CPU debajo del escritorio y saqué el cuchillo.

-Aquí vamos.

Con un simple corte en los cables, no sólo se cortó el destello esmeralda del monitor, sino que también se fueron las luces que yacían fuera de la habitación, y a su vez un tablero que estaba encima de la puerta comenzó a mostrar una cuenta regresiva. Los números caían cada segundo, por lo tanto a la derecha, los números más pequeños, representaban los segundos, y a la izquierda estaban los minutos. Tenía 108 minutos antes de que, quien sabe que mierda pasara.

Escuché las pisadas alborotadas de un montón de almas que venían a revisar la falla en el sistema. Me escondí en un armario tan pronto como pude y pase desapercibido, mientras dos personas en batas de científicos trataban de entender que ocurría.

Salí del armario con una patada y tomé a uno de ellos de sorpresa; le puse el cuchillo en el cuello y mientras el otro estaba por reaccionar, mi otro yo lo agarró del cuello. Él no tenía idea de por qué no podía moverse.

-¡Dime!- amenacé-. ¡¿Quién esta a cargo de todo esto?

-¡Por favor!- gritaba el hombre-. ¡No me mates! ¡No quería…!

-¡Responde!

Caminamos hacia fuera. La luz volvió, pero no era la luz blanca de las lámparas, sino una poderosa luz escarlata de la reserva de energía. Entonces entró un hombre desconocido con un arma, seguido por varias almas.

-¡Pongan sus armas abajo o lo mataré!

Un alma normal no sería capaz de sacrificar a un compañero sin importar la situación; por eso, cuando el disparo le dio en la cabeza a la pobre alma, supe quien era nuestro enemigo. Mi otro yo le quitó el arma de encima a nuestro enemigo, quien sin inmutarse escapó. Lo seguimos; para nosotros no era problema seguirle el paso, estábamos acostumbrados a correr. Estuvimos persiguiéndole durante quince minutos, el resto ya debería estar en sus posiciones. La luz era tan tenue que no era capaz de distinguir ningún rastro aparte de su calvicie, su tez morena y su terno azul. Todo indicaba que debía ser el mismo hombre que nos guió aquí en primer lugar.

Tras veinte minutos de correr en interminables pasadizos entre corredores tuvimos la suerte de que cayó tras recibir un golpe en la cara. Quien había dado el golpe era Kyle.

-Acabamos de poner el C4- me dijo mientras levantaba al hombre de tez morena-. Debemos alejarnos para detonarla.

-¡Bien!- dije mientras Jared se acercaba a nosotros-. Ya tenemos a nuestro responsable.

-¿Creen que sólo soy yo quien esta metido en esto?- preguntó riendo-. ¿Y creen que sería tan fácil como atraparme para terminar esto? Ustedes los traidores son muy blandos.

El golpe esta vez vino de parte de Jared; le dio de lleno en la cara y fue tan fuerte que el hombre escupió sangre, pero aún así sonrió.

-Yo, a diferencia de ustedes, tengo una ventaja.

Escuchamos un preocupante tic tac muy cerca. Le abrí la chaqueta al hombre y vi que estaba atado a su propia C4.

-Estamos dispuestos a morir para ganar.

Mi otro yo lo tomó sin dudar y se lo llevó lejos mientras nosotros luchábamos por escapar. En cuestión de 5 segundos una bola de fuego cubrió por completo la habitación y las ondas que produjeron estas fueron capaces de alcanzarnos; las brazas de fuego no nos alcanzaron, pero fuimos rechazados por la gran fuerza de la explosión y salimos volando contra la pared. El que recibió el peor golpe fue Kyle, cuya cabeza parecía haber explotado como un melón partido con un martillo. Mi brazo izquierdo recibió todo el impacto contra la pared, causando que éste se quebrase, y las piernas de Jared sufrieron un golpe fatal. Los dos gritamos de agonía, mientras que Kyle yacía o bien inconsciente o muerto.

-¡¿Está bien?- me preguntó Jared entre los gemidos de dolor-. ¡Ese tipo igual a ti!

-¡No te preocupes!- contesté-. ¡Es como un espíritu! ¡¿Qué tal esta Kyle?

Jared se arrastró entre gritos de dolor hasta Kyle para confirmar su estado.

-¡Está vivo!- gritó de alegría antes de lanzar otro gemido de dolor.

Respiré agitadamente. Había pasado demasiado, y me salían tanto las lágrimas de emoción como de dolor. Pero no se había acabado, había más gente en camino. Mi otro yo se me apareció en frente de mí.

-Estás débil- anunció-. No podré estar mucho tiempo, si tienes algo que decirle a Jared, ¡Hazlo ahora!

-¡Jared!- dije entre dolor-. ¡Tienes que saber algo!

-¡¿En serio?- me preguntó incrédulo-. ¡¿Es este el momento de una charla de corazón?

-¡Soy tu hermano!

Su cara se descompuso y pude ver como por un momento contenía los gritos de dolor.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Puedes verlo porque somos hermanos!- intenté explicarlo rápido-. ¡Yo soy como el lado alma y él es mi lado humano! ¡¿Acaso no perdiste un hermano en la invasión?

-¡¿Y cómo mierda lo supiste?- me preguntó conmocionado-. ¡¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-¡Creo que siempre lo supe!- contesté-. ¡Inconscientemente! ¡Algún pobre recuerdo, un destello de mis días de bebé! ¡No lo sé en verdad! ¡Pero es así!

Jared no parecía poder digerirlo, ni procesarlo bien, y la verdad es que lo comprendía, nuestra situación era crítica.

Escuchamos los pasos de la gente viniendo, y mientras mi otro yo se ponía en guardia vimos como Ian, Jamie, mi madre, Wanda, Melanie y Luna (todavía en la camilla) aparecían de la nada.

-¡Encontré un helicóptero!- anunció Melanie-. ¡Podemos usarlo para escapar!

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Ian.

-¡No importa!- contesté-. ¡¿Qué descubriste?

-¡Se llama Nigel!- replicó rápidamente mientras se acercaba a su hermano-. Metro ochenta, calvo, tez blanca, ¡Oh mierda!- gritó mientras sus manos se cubrían en sangre-. ¡¿Qué le pasa a Kyle?

Mi madre salió corriendo hacia Kyle. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un ungüento llamado "saturación" y a la vez un spray cuyo nombre y efecto no podía recordar. Primero roció el spray alrededor de la cabeza de Kyle y luego lo cubrió con el ungüento. Todos pudimos apreciar como la herida se cerraba.

-No va a despertar en semanas- declaró mi madre en voz débil-, pero una vez que lo haga debería recuperar su liquido encefálico… no recordará que sucedió aquí, pero vivirá como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Ian de inmediato abrazó a mi madre, quien se sintió algo cohibida ante el contacto humano, y sin embargo devolvió el abrazo mientras las lágrimas de Ian llenaban su traje. Me levanté con debilidad.

-Wanda, ¿Lograste desviarlos?

-Sí- contestó-, creen que activaron la bomba desde el ala oeste, están lejos.

-Perfecto- dije, mientras caminaba hacia Melanie-. ¿Dónde está el helicóptero?

-En la azotea, hay escaleras cerca.

-En ese caso vamos.

Ian tomó a Kyle en sus brazos, mientras que Melanie ayudaba a Jared a levantarse y Jamie se encargó de tomar a Luna en sus brazos. Todos nos dirigimos tan rápido como pudimos hacia la azotea. Nos tomó varios minutos, pero al fin y al cabo allí estábamos, y había un helicóptero listo para partir. Dejamos a todos los inconscientes primero y luego Melanie se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con el revólver en la nuca de aquella alma que estaba allí para pilotearlo.

-Cuando diga parte, partirás.

-Comprendido…- contestó el alma asustada.

-¡Volveré al tiro!- dije mientras me alejaba del helicóptero-. ¡Voy a por Nigel!

-¡Apresúrate!- me dijo Jamie-. ¡No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo!

-¡Denme veinte minutos!

Y así salí corriendo con un brazo estropeado con el fin de encontrar a ese hombre. Mientras bajaba las escaleras caía en la cuenta de que yo era una verdadera amenaza para estos tipos. Era reconocido en el mundo de las almas como "el humano protector"; si fui capaz de proteger a Luna de una gran cantidad de humanos refugiados en cavernas, en completa desventaja al estar en su territorio, por supuesto iba a ser un problema para ellos una vez que iniciasen su plan. Su supuesta "inserción" en realidad era su plan para eliminarme y dejar mi lado humano, querían que fuera su mejor arma, en vez de su peor enemigo. Y mientras todo comenzaba a encajar perfectamente en mi cabeza, una vez que salí de la azotea vi que tenía una vez más un arma apuntada en mi cabeza.

-Hasta aquí- fueron las palabras del hombre calvo.

Pero sonreí. Lo que no vio venir fue que mi otro yo ya lo tenía neutralizado y el arma se disparó hasta el techo.

-Sí- contesté-. Para ti.

-¡¿Qué eres?- me preguntó.

Reí.

-Yo mismo me he hecho esa pregunta mil veces. Ahora, ¡Vamos!

Dejé que mi otro yo pasase primero y los tres subimos; Nigel no podía llegar a concebir que era esta fuerza invisible que lo estaba forzando a subir las escaleras. Estaba muy asustado, no sabía que carajo estaba ocurriendo. Lo bueno es que finalmente llegamos hasta la azotea y subimos al helicóptero. Jamie apunto el rifle en la cara a Nigel, mientras yo me acomodaba junto a mi madre.

-¡Parte!- bramó Melanie-. ¡Al desierto entre Tucson y Phoenix!

El helicóptero comenzó a moverse y saltaron cantos de alegría y victoria. Lo habíamos logrado, y no habíamos dejado evidencia de nuestra existencia. Una vez que esto terminase todos podríamos volver a nuestras vidas. Después de toda esta aventura estaba seguro de que nos darían una tregua.

-¿Por qué vinieron a salvarnos?- pregunté a Jamie.

-Pensamos que usarían a Luna en nuestra contra- contestó con sinceridad-. Por eso quisimos asegurarnos de que eso no ocurriese y Wanda consiguió esta dirección. Una vez que llegamos descubrimos que en realidad iban a usar a Luna en nuestro favor.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejaron las cosas como estaban?

-Los humanos podemos ser crueles de cuando en cuando, pero no somos insensibles- contestó con serenidad-. Tus palabras me tocaron, a tu edad yo también habría dado todo por Wanda. Por eso. Una vez que lleguemos al refugio dejaremos que tú, Luna y tu madre se marchen. Se lo merecen, después de todo se han arriesgado por nosotros.

-Te lo agradezco- dije con alivio-. Juro no revelar su ubicación.

Ambos nos estrechamos las manos mientras el helicóptero comenzaba a llegar al desierto. Entonces hubo un pequeño destello de malicia en Nigel. Antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar el helicóptero se estaba lanzando en picada hacia la izquierda en dirección al suelo. Melanie cayó antes de poder jalar el gatillo, al igual que todos rodamos hasta chocar con la puerta que Nigel abrió en cuestión de segundos. El rifle de Jamie se le cayó de las manos y Nigel lo atrapó a la vez que yo salía volando de la puerta. Fui capaz de agarrarme de una de las patas del helicóptero mientras éste descendía a la arena en picada.

Ian sostenía con fuerza a Kyle con un brazo y con el otro se sostenía del asiento del copiloto, mientras que Jamie sostenía al herido Jared desde la manilla que daba la otra puerta de emergencia y por último mi madre sostenía con fuerza a Luna desde la parte trasera del helicóptero.

Nigel disparó dos veces y falló; mi madre intentó acercarsele, pero antes de lograrlo fue disparada en el abdomen.

-¡MAMÁ!- grité en desesperación.

El helicóptero ya se encontraba a tres metros de la arena y mis brazos se rindieron. Rodé en la arena mientras los disparos me perseguían. Luego sentí el ruido de los pies de Nigel cayendo en la arena a la vez que el helicóptero se alejaba.

Yo me levanté y lo miré con rabia; pero primero quedé estupefacto al ver como caía mi madre sangrando y Luna en la arena mientras el helicóptero se alejaba. Corrí a toda velocidad hacia ellas, pero un disparo llegó a mi pierna antes de que mi otro yo tomase mi cuchillo y estuviese a punto de clavárselo en el corazón a Nigel, pero el segundo disparo fue más rápido. Llegó justo arriba de mi pecho. El poder de una bala de escopeta era tan descomunal que por un momento juré ver carne y sangre alrededor del cielo. En respuesta a mi débil estado mi otro yo sólo fue capaz de rasgar el abdomen de Nigel. La furia se apoderó de mí mientras mi otro yo desaparecía. Me levanté con toda mi fuerza de voluntad mientras sentía la agonía del dolor, y el chorro de la sangre que salía de mi hombro. No iba a permitir que matase a Luna, no iba a permitir que hiriese más a mi madre. Tomé el cuchillo y se lo clavé en el cráneo antes de que pudiese disparar una tercera vez.

Cayó muerto frente a mí, mientras que el helicóptero se detenía a varios kilómetros. Seguramente ya habían asesinado al alma conductora, y venían en camino, pero estaban tan lejos que les tomaría horas, para entonces ya estaría muerto.

-¡Vamos hombre!- me decía mi otro yo mientras me tomaba en brazos-. ¡No puede terminar así!

Me llevó junto a mi madre y junto a Luna. El cuchillo cayó junto a ambas.

Mi madre respiraba agónicamente, mientras los ojos de Luna se abrían finalmente y veía mi hombro destrozado y la herida de mi madre.

-¡Matt…!- exclamó débilmente-. ¡No…!

Mi otro yo me depositó en la arena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y así estaba Luna que se acercaba a mi cuerpo y contemplaba con tristeza como la vida dejaba a mi madre.

-¡No!- gritó Luna-. ¡NO!

-Al menos…- dijo débilmente mi madre-. Cumpliré mi promesa…

Tanto mi otro yo, como yo mismo, tomamos su mano por última vez mientras sentíamos que la vida se le escapaba. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos a la vez que sentía un gran vacío en mi corazón. Las dos almas que me habían criado finalmente estaban muertas, esperándome en el umbral del otro mundo. La mano de mi madre comenzó a enfriarse y los tres lloramos con una profunda tristeza. Luna busco desesperadamente en los bolsillos de mi madre por una cura, pero todo lo había dejado en el helicóptero.

-¡No puede terminar así!- decía Luna entre llantos mientras buscaba sin esperanza-. ¡No puede! ¡Finalmente íbamos a estar juntos!

-Siempre lo estuvimos…- le dije a Luna tomando su mano-. Tú siempre estuviste allí para mí…eres la rosa silvestre que me ha seguido en mi más profunda oscuridad y en mi luz más brillante.

-¡No hables como si fueses a morir!- reclamó mi otro yo-. ¡Resiste! ¡Resiste! ¡Ellos ya llegarán!

Simplemente negué con la cabeza y las lágrimas siguieron saliendo mientras me desangraba; se me acaba el tiempo.

-Estoy tan feliz de haberte aceptado… ha sido breve, pero he podido sentir toda esa preocupación… hay una parte de mí que se ama…

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- me dijo entre feroces lágrimas y voz quebrada-. ¡A pesar de todo…! ¡A pesar de mis sentimientos más oscuros has logrado aceptarme! Y por un segundo abrazaste un futuro aceptando lo que somos… y ahora… ¡Cuando finalmente lograste darme un lugar al que pertenecer! No… ¡No, yo voy contigo!

-Lo sé…- le dije débilmente-. Por eso… sé que no hay que temer a la muerte…

-¡Matthew, por favor!- me dijo Luna-. ¡No me dejes sola! ¡No me dejes sin ti!

-Canción de la luz estelar en una noche de luna llena- dije débilmente mientras rozaba su mano con la mía-. Quiero que vivas… pero te daré la opción…

Le indiqué donde estaba el cuchillo. Era el pasaje a la otra vida conmigo. Yo sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba, yo sabía que era lo que quería, y aún así sabía que podía tener toda una vida por delante sin mí… y quería que la tuviese, pero a la vez entendía que para ella la idea de una vida sin mí era tan atroz como para mí una vida sin ella, por eso le di la opción.

-Con este cuchillo…- dijo ella mientras levantaba el arma-. Cruzaré contigo el umbral de la muerte.

Luna me dio un último beso. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron por última vez para sentir la mezcla de su luz con mi oscuridad, y así ser por un momento, uno sólo. Una vez terminado, ella me miró con ojos llorosos y asintió mientras apretaba el mango del cuchillo.

Y así observé, con el dolor de mi alma, como Luna se quitó la vida. Se clavó el cuchillo directamente en el pecho con el fin de hacerlo una muerte rápida. Más lágrimas salieron, pero al igual que me irradiaba la tristeza de dejar este mundo, me reconfortaba la idea de saber que lo estaba dejando con las personas que más me importaban.

Mi otro yo se recostó a mi lado.

-No esperarás sólo a la muerte. Nos tomará a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sonreí… no estaba solo, ya nunca más lo estaría; una vez que cruzase hacia el umbral de la muerte finalmente estaría acompañado por aquellos que alguna vez me importaron y sabría que nada más importa.

Derramé la última lágrima y me preparé para partir. Cerré los ojos, no los volví a abrir, y mi última sensación fue agradable. Fue la soledad, pero la soledad disipándose de mi cuerpo. Ya nunca estaría solo.


	17. Epílogo: Rescatado

_**Nota de autor: **__Tal como decía Luna en el capítulo anterior "¡No puede terminar así!" por lo tanto decidí crear un epílogo. Ojala les haya gustado._

_

* * *

_

**Epílogo: Rescatado**

-¡Matt, da el pase!

Para cuando desperté, todo parecía irreal. Estaba jugando en la universidad el partido de la final. Hice el pase en cuestión de segundos y mis compañeros anotaron el último punto. Me parecía inaudito, sentía que estuviese despertando de un largo coma. Mis amigos llegaron a mí alrededor para cubrirme en abrazos; habíamos ganado el campeonato.

-¡Tres hurras por el capitán!

Comenzaron a lanzarme por los aires, mientras yo yacía estupefacto en la habitación.

Salimos con el trofeo del gimnasio, pero algo no se sentía bien. Todo era tan extraño. No podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, sólo que había despertado en medio del partido. Mientras salíamos vi como el club de atletismo practicaba y miré con curiosidad a la chica de cabellos largos color chocolate. Era Luna, corriendo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Sentí la necesidad de acercarme, pero una mano comenzó a desordenar mi pelo.

-¡Muy buen trabajo Matthew!- dijo el hombre-. ¡Y muy buen trabajo a todos!

-¡Gracias entrenador Jamie!- contestaron en coro el resto del equipo

Jamie… el nombre me sonaba mucho. Lo miré de reojo, pero nada se activó en mi mente; esperaba tener algún recuerdo del pasado o algo por el estilo.

Recibí unos cuantos halagos, pero al fin y al cabo terminé abandonando al equipo y comencé a caminar en dirección a la pista de atletismo, donde una fuerte mujer comenzaba a gritar órdenes a las chicas.

-¡Vamos, muevan las piernas!- decía la mujer-. ¡¿Acaso debo empezar a perseguirlas?

-¡No, señorita Stryder!- respondieron las chicas.

-¡Que dije acerca de eso!

-¡No flaquearemos, Melanie!

Quedé con los ojos como platos. La parte trasera de la cabeza comenzó a dolerme mucho… esos nombres me resultaban horriblemente familiares.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Melane.

-Sí…- contesté-. ¿Dónde está Canción de la luz estelar en una noche de luna llena?

-Acaba de irse- me dijo, mientras se acercaba a mi oreja-. ¿Por qué no das un paseo por Tucson? He oído que ella va a estar por allí.

Por alguna razón salí corriendo sin responder una cortesía, algo inusual en mí. Corría y corría en dirección a la salida de la universidad donde yacía mi motocicleta. Entonces la puse en marcha y recorrí la ciudad con el golpe del viento en mi frente mientras entraba en la carretera. A mi lado pasó una camioneta con caras horriblemente familiares.

-¡Sube el volumen Ian!

-¡Te vas a quedar sordo Kyle!

-¡Es una buena canción!- replicó otro-. ¡Es de Kansas! ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Cómo no lo sabes Jared?- ese nombre resonó con más fuerza en mi cabeza-. "It's just dust in the wind." Que ignorante.

-Me gusta, así es la vida, ¿No?

Aceleré, mientras la adrenalina me subía a la cabeza, y entonces… me detuve de frentón. Había una mujer con un bebé en la mitad de la calle y estuve a punto de arrollarla, pero logre detenerme a tiempo.

-¡Gracias a dios!- exclamó la mujer-. Discúlpeme.

-No se preocupe- le dije con tranquilidad.

-La verdad es que Luna nos dejo un mensaje para ti.

Mis brazos comenzaron a temblar mientras ella me indicaba el desierto.

-Cruza el desierto hasta alcanzar los cien kilómetros y luego dirígete al oeste.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Wanderer- me contestó-. Este es Henry, pero luego habrá tiempo, ¡Ve!

Me subí una vez más a la motocicleta emocionado y asustado, pero algo en mí interior me obligó a seguir el sendero de arena, donde el sol golpeaba a matar. Mientras corría vi como un zorro me seguía el paso y un águila volaba a mi misma velocidad. Era imposible, pero estaba ocurriendo, y cuando llegué a la posición correcta, ambos se detuvieron indicándome la entrada a una cueva. En la entrada me encontré a mi mismo.

-¡Te ha tomado suficiente!- me dijo el otro yo.

Entonces… todo se volvió claro y las lágrimas me salieron de los ojos.

-¿Estoy muerto?

-Sí- contestó mi otro yo mientras alargaba su brazo alrededor de mi hombro-. Fascinante, ¿No es así?

-Más bien… da miedo.

-¡Vamos!- me dijo mientras me guiaba al interior-. ¡Luna te esta esperando!

-¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto?- pregunté-. ¿Acaso de esto se trata la muerte?

-Para nada- me dijo riendo-. Lo que pasa Matthew, es que este es el momento más importante de toda tu vida; el momento en que descubriste quien eras. Este es sólo un paso.

-¿Paso?

-Prometimos ir a la muerte juntos. Digamos que estamos en el limbo; es hora de cruzar.

-¡¿O sea que aún vivo?

-Los otros nos han encontrado y están haciendo lo mejor para revivirnos- me explicó-. Pero has perdido mucha sangre, y tu alma esta a punto de abandonar completamente el cuerpo.

-¿Qué hay de las personas que he visto aquí?

-Son tus proyecciones de ellos. Todos ellos te han enseñado algo, su vida te ha tocado, pero es hora de seguir adelante. Luna, tus padres y yo hemos tenido que cruzar, dios sabe cuantos limbos, para poder guiarte con nosotros.

-Porque prometimos estar juntos en la muerte.

Mi otro yo sonrió mientras avanzábamos más y más profundo en la cueva.

-Tengo miedo.

-No lo tengas.

La voz provenía de mis padres que se acercaban a mí.

-Papá…- dije con voz quebrada-. Mamá…

-Te hemos estado esperando.

Mi otro yo me dejó un momento para que fuese a abrazarlo y lloré en sus hombros mientras ellos me guiaban aún más adelante. Y entonces la vi; yacía sentada en una roca esperándome, con las piernas cruzadas y jugando con su cabello, a la vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

-Mi amor- me dijo con voz dulce.

Corrí directamente a besar sus labios, y cubrí su cara con mis lágrimas. Formó un abrazo irrompible alrededor mío y luego me susurró.

-Ha llegado la hora- me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Tengo miedo…

-Haremos esto juntos- me dijo mientras me acariciaba-. Igual que todo lo demás.

Y así esperamos… una luz blanca cubrió la habitación, mientras que todos se acercaron a Luna y a mí. Mis padres, mi otro yo, y Luna yacían abrazados a mi alrededor y esperamos a que finalmente la muerte nos tomara hacia su reino. Sentí como en el reino de la muerte di mi último respiro y finalmente cruzamos el limbo.

La última lágrima fue derramada y abandoné por siempre la vida, y sólo quedo en ella el mero recuerdo del paso del hibrido. Mientras la muerte nos tomaba, sentí la caída de dos plumas, una blanca y una negra que se cruzaban como una cruz y que yacían en mi lecho de muerte como símbolo de mi dualidad. Ya no existiría en la tierra, pero mi esencia dejaría el recuerdo de un protector. He vencido a la soledad.

_**Fin. **_


End file.
